BBQ ? Plus jamais !
by Nekotah-and-Lilium
Summary: La Varia et les Vongola se retrouvent à un barbecue... attention, ça va faire mal ! Petite fic' humoristique sans grande prétention. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**BBQ ? Plus jamais !**

**Disclaimer :** Tous appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

**Avertissement :** Cette fiction contient des passages mettant en scène, de façon explicite ou implicite, des relations entre deux hommes. Homophobe passez votre chemin.

**Note :** Merci beaucoup à Luscinia qui a bien voulu jouer à la bêta lectrice ainsi qu'à nôtre sponsor (masculin =D) NiiwaTori ! Ce premier chapitre est le lancement de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre**** 1**

Le Neuvième du Nom avait eu une idée qu'il qualifiait lui-même de lumineuse -et que n'importe quelle personne douée d'un semblant de bon sens aurait qualifiée de désastreuse- afin « d'améliorer les liens entre la Varia et les Vongola ».Encore eût-il fallut qu'il y en ait. Bref, il la fit parvenir à Reborn qui accepta en pensant que cela pouvait être amusant : quoi de mieux qu'une journée barbecue pour renforcer des liens ?... Entre voisins pourquoi pas ? Mais on parle de la Varia là, célèbre groupe de tarés…euh, d'assassins réputés, capables à eux seuls de donner une tournure assez…destructrice à tout événement social et avec les Vongola au milieu... Passons !

** OoOoO**

Le soleil venait de se lever, et la chaleur des rayons caressait le visage de Tsuna endormi. Il se réveilla en sursaut, non pas à cause du soleil mais parce que Mukuro qui s'ennuyait s'amusait à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Tsuna poussa un soupir et essaya de lui faire comprendre que ce genre de choses n'était pas vraiment approprié ni forcément apprécié, surtout à 6 heures du matin ! Quand tout à coup : *SPLOCK* ! Mukuro éclata de rire. Une flèche en plastique venait de se coller sur le front de Tsuna. Une lettre était soigneusement enroulée autour de la hampe de ladite flèche.

« Mukuro arrête ! » cria Tsuna gêné.

Il décolla la flèche de son front et l'ouvrit. Mukuro qui se retenait de rire, était sur le point de s'étouffer. Tsuna lu la lettre et pâlit sous le regard de l'ananas. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. L'illusionniste le suivit intrigué, pressentant qu'une chose qui perturberait le cours tranquille de cette belle matinée -décidément bien trop ennuyeuse à son goût- allait se produire. Arrivé dans la salle, Tsuna déclencha l'alarme anti-intrusion et attendit.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, Gokudera arriva en criant :<p>

« Que se passe-t-il Juudaime ? »

Tsuna resta bouche bée face à ce qu'il voyait. En effet, Gokudera était complètement nu et ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

« Gokudera, tu... tu... » Bégaya Tsuna.

- Hoy ! Haya... Gokudera ! Se reprit Yamamoto qui venait d'arriver. Tu as oublié ton caleçon dans ma chambre, ha ha ! »

Gokudera écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers Yamamoto qui souriait comme l'imbécile de baseballer qu'il était. Il aurait voulu mourir. C'en était fini de lui. Oser apparaître dans cette tenue - si on pouvait appeler ça une tenue – devant son Juudaime était pour lui un déshonneur total. Il se jeta à ses pieds et cria :

« Je suis vraiment désolé Juudaime ! Pardonnez-moi !

- Euh... Gokudera, dit Tsuna un peu gênée de la réaction de ce dernier, je ne t'en veux pas, mais va t'habiller.

- A vos ordres Juudaime ! Répondit Gokudera avec des étoiles dans les yeux, vous êtes le meilleur ! »

Il partit en courant, prenant au passage son caleçon sans même jeter un coup d'œil à Yamamoto. Le gardien de la pluie eut comme une sorte de pincement au cœur en entendant les derniers mots que Gokudera venait de prononcer. Le jeune italien paraissait vraiment placer Tsuna au centre de sont univers… Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça pensa-t-il en serrant les poings. Il allait tout faire pour que Gokudera soit forcé d'admettre qu'IL était bien meilleur que Tsuna ! Hayato aimait-il son boss plus que son amant ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser...

« Sawadaaa ! Cria Ryôhei, suivi d'un Lambo mal réveillé. Le manoir est atta... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement devant le visage ébahi de Tsuna.

« Il se passe quoi ?, demanda t-il tout en se retournant, il y a quelque chose der... ».

Ryôhei resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui. Hibari arrivait l'air renfrogné dans un magnifique pyjama blanc à motif ...''Hibird''...

« Juudaime, j'ai fi... » dit Gokudera qui revenait. En voyant ce qu'il se passait, il préféra se taire et alla se placer à côté de Tsuna.

« Kufufufu, tu vois, ta tenue n'était pas si terrible... Comparé à la sienne. » dit Mukuro à Gokudera en désignant d'un air moqueur le pyjama d'Hibari.

C'était LA phrase à ne pas dire ! Hibari brandit ses tonfas avec une rapidité déconcertante et fonça sur le gardien de la Brume :

« JE VAIS VOUS MORDRE À MORT !

- Kufufu, mais c'est qu'elle est colérique cette petite alouette ! Ceci dit j'aime beaucoup quand tu me mords le...

- Hiiii ! Stop ! Mukuro il y a des enfants ici ! Et Hibari calme-toi s'il te plaît ! » s'écria Tsuna en s'interposant entre eux.

Hibari hésita à le mordre à mort également, mais il se dit que ce n'était certainement pas de cette manière qu'il le mettrait dans son lit et consentit donc à se calmer.

« Bon, commença Tsuna l'air grave, j'ai quelque chose a vous dire : j'ai reçu une lettre de Reborn... »

Tout le monde écoutait à présent Tsuna très attentivement. Mais que pouvait-il avoir de si important à dire pour que sa feuille tremble autant ?

« Demain... reprit Tsuna, nous allons nous rendre à un barbecue avec la Varia ! »

** OoOoO**

Le soleil se levait sur le manoir calme et endormi. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, les fleurs entrouvraient leurs corolles sous la douce lueur de l'aube, quand un ''murmure'' familier s'éleva :

« VOIIIIIIIIIII ! Qui est l'enfoiré qui a vidé tout mon shampoing ? »

Squalo sortit de la salle de bain tellement furieux qu'il manqua d'exploser la porte en l'ouvrant. Encore un coup de Bel' pensa-t-il. Il était encore trempé et ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. La journée commençait bien ! Déjà qu' hier soir cet enfoiré de Xanxus l'avait viré à coups de pieds de son lit parce qu'il avait ''osé demander'' d'être au dessus pour cette fois ! Et aujourd'hui c'était le tour de Bel' ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous contre moi sérieux ?. Il arpenta le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Mais en tournant à gauche il percuta Lussuria et ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse.

« VOIII ! Mais tu peux pas faire attention ?

- Maa~ maa~ Squa-chan ! Que tu es soupe au lait !

Squalo se releva avec l'intention de trancher en rondelle cet abruti de travelo quand il remarqua une lettre par terre.

« Voii ! C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Il la ramassa et commença à lire.

« VOIII ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je l'ai reçue tout à l'heure Squa-chan, je vais l'apporter au Boss, dit Lussuria avec un air étonnement sérieux. Bel' et Fran s'habillent et vont nous rejoindre. Tu savais que Fran avait une tâche de naissance en forme de panda sur la fesse gauche ? Fesses très fermes d'ailleurs ! Mama mia ! Enfin... bon on s'écarte du sujet !

- TU t'écartes TOUT SEUL du sujet !

- Levi est déjà devant la chambre du Boss, déclara Lussuria en ignorant la remarque du Squale, je venais te chercher. Il va falloir la jouer subtile si on veut que le Boss ne pique pas une crise... Maa~ è complicato ! »

En effet cela allait se révéler TRÈS compliqué. Le requin avait beau lire et relire la lettre, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il se précipita vers la chambre de Xanxus suivi de Lussuria. Lévi attendait, toujours devant la porte, n'osant pas l'ouvrir de peur de déclencher la fureur matinale de son Boss adoré qui avait le réveil difficile. Ce fût donc Squalo qui s'en chargea, mais... "subtil" ne faisait définitivement pas partie de son vocabulaire... La porte claqua :

« VOIII ! Xanxus ! Ton ... » A peine avait-il commencé sa phrase qu'une rafale de coups de feu le prit pour cible.

- Je vais te faire la peau déchet ! S'écria Xanxus ulcéré par ce réveil brutal.

- Euh, Bossu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là déchet ? Gronda le leader de la Varia.

- Il y a un petit truc qui ne va pas vous plaire du tout... susurra Lussuria en se glissant dans la pièce. On vient de recevoir une lettre et...

- VOIIIIIIIIIII XANXUS ! TON VIEUX VEUT QU'ON FASSE UN BARBUC' AVEC CES TARÉS DE VONGOLA ! Hurla Squalo avec sa finesse et son tact légendaire.

- Des grillades ? Demanda Levi des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Ushishishishi~ une brochette party ! S'exclama le prince qui venait d'arriver suivi d'un Fran mal réveillé.

**OoOoO**

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous ait plus ! N'hésitez pas à nous faire par de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une petite préférence pour les positifs… xD) !


	2. Chapter 2

BBQ ? Plus jamais !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

Avertissement : Cette fiction contient des passages mettant en scène, de façon explicite ou implicite, des relations entre deux hommes. Homophobes passez votre chemin.

Note : Merci à Luscinia pour sa relecture et mille mercis pour vos reviews ! On avait la larme à l'œil en les lisant . En espérant que ce chapitre ne déçoive pas vos attentes (parce que mine de rien on a la pression maintenant xD) ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, la Varia et les Vongola se retrouvèrent dans un luxueux hôtel qui avait été réservé pour eux seuls jusqu'au lendemain –et oui, quand on est à la tête d'une famille mafieuse de l'envergure de celle des Vongola, on a des moyens, et on n'hésite pas à les utiliser pour des buts d'une importance capitale, surtout quand on s'appelle Timoteo Vongola ! À peine étaient-ils arrivés que la tension était déjà à son comble.

« Tss ! Alors vous êtes finalement venus, déchets !

- Et oui mon "Cher Xanxus" ! Nous n'allions pas manquer l'occasion de subir ta légendaire courtoisie, kufufu. En outre, il est toujours agréable de contempler de temps à autre des êtres inférieurs s'agiter et se complaire dans leur navrante inutilité. Cela conforte notre ego !

- Teme ! Le Boss n'est pas un être inférieur !

- Ma~ ma~ ! Calmez-vous Bossu, posez vos X-Guns ! N'allez surtout pas abîmer mon Ryô-hei ! »

Ce dernier se sentit frissonner de dégoût au clin d'œil de Lussuria. _Pourquoi moi... ?_

« Kufufu, monsieur et sa bonne humeur sont de retour ! Franchement tu es d'une susceptibilité…

- VOIIII ! Viens pas pleurer après si vous vous faites éclater, toi et ta troupe de gamins pré-pubères dirigée par une mauviette !

- Devrais-je vous rappeler qui a été choisi pour être à la tête des Vongola, fufu ? Indice : ce n'est pas votre chef balafré !

- Bien lancé l'Ananas ! Cria Gokudera prêt à défendre l'honneur de son boss.

- Mukuro ! Ça suffit ! Et toi Gokudera n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît !

- Pardonnez-moi Juudaime...

- Et bien je constate que tu ne sais toujours pas gérer les misérables déchets qui te servent de gardiens, ricana Xanxus.

- Et moi que tu n'as toujours pas appris la politesse, mais passons ! Cette réunion est un ordre du neuvième du nom et même si tu ne supportes pas de nous voir, ce qui est réciproque crois-moi, il est notre Boss. Donc évitons de nous entre-tuer tu veux bien ? Cela ferait affreusement désordre.

Après encore 10 minutes de salutations ponctuées d'insultes, de menaces et de tics de langage en tout genre, chacun rejoignit les suites mises à leur disposition pour se changer. Tous avaient une suite individuelle, sauf Bel' et Fran qui à la demande _appuyée_ du prince partageaient la même.

« Ushishishi... regarde ma grenouille, un tout nouveau lit à tester ! Déclara le prince en s'allongeant langoureusement sur des draps d'une blancheur impeccable.

- Bel' -sempai... ce n'est pas trop le moment... les autres attendent. Alors veuillez lever votre royal fessier et vous habiller...

- Mon royal fessier est très bien où il est ! Il se sent juste un peu délaissé à cause d'une grenouille égoïste préférant s'occuper du bas peuple plutôt que d'un être princier tel que moi … Quelle souffrance !

Fran l'ignora, habitué aux frasques et aux tirades narcissiques de son amant, et commença à se dévêtir lorsqu'il sentit les bras du prince se refermer autour de son cou.

- Sempai... ce n'est vraiment pas le mo... hum !

Belphegor venait d'embrasser férocement la grenouille qui laissa transparaître une seconde de surprise sur son masque d'indifférence. Le prince fit glisser lentement sa main dans le pantalon de Fran tout en continuant de l'embrasser. L'illusionniste voulut l'arrêter mais la vague de plaisir qu'il éprouva quand Belphegor commença à caresser son sexe l'empêcha de parler. Il fut plaqué contre le lit et le prince commença à faire doucement courir sa langue sur son torse nu. Fran soupira. Son _royal_ amant pouvait être si têtu parfois… Heureusement qu'il possédait le moyen infaillible de l'arrêter. Il n'aimait pas en user car c'était une arme à double tranchant mais là il n'avait pas le choix, le Boss allait les réduire en cendre et le vice capitaine allait encore leur crier dans les oreilles s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas. Et mine de rien, il tenait à ses oreilles.

- Belphegor... si tu ne t'arrêtes pas immédiatement, c'est abstinence pendant une semaine.

Le prince s'arrêta dans la seconde. Quand sa grenouille l'appelait ''Belphegor'' c'est qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et il n'était pas question de passer une semaine entière sans sexe ! Il avait déjà eu le malheur de ne pas le prendre au sérieux une fois auparavant et aucun argument, aussi perspicace soit il, n'avait pu le faire revenir sur sa décision. Pourtant n'importe qui aurait flanché avec une centaine de couteaux plantés dans le crâne non ?

Il la laissa donc partir à contrecœur tout en se promettant que ce n'était que partie remise.

Ils enfilèrent rapidement leurs maillots (un caleçon vert avec une grenouille souriante pour Fran et un rayé violet et noir pour Belphegor) et partirent rejoindre les autres changés depuis longtemps. Ils arrivèrent devant une immense piscine bordée de deux rangées de transats. A gauche de celle-ci on pouvait voir un petit bois et du coté droit se trouvait un barbecue entouré de plusieurs tables ainsi que d'un buffet.

Tous les mafieux étaient là à présent.

Hibari était adossé contre un mur de l'hôtel, Hibird sur son épaule, et jetait un regard indifférent sur l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui. A quelques mètres, Mukuro lisait avec un sourire en coin inquiétant un livre intitulé "Milles et une tortures psychologiques pour s'amuser entre amis" tout en jetant des coups d'oeil fréquents au gardien du nuage.

Lévi s'extasiait devant le barbecue et semblait en adoration devant les piques à brochettes, les manipulant avec vénération, comme s'il s'agissait de son Boss adoré en personne.

Assis à une table, Lambo buvait un jus de fruit avec son flegme habituel tout en suivant d'un regard vaguement amusé Squalo qui courait autour de la piscine avec un Lussuria, bien décidé à lui faire enfiler un immonde bonnet de bain bleu fluo à ses trousses, car « Le chlore allait lui abîmer les cheveux et qu'il serait vraiment trop dommage de laisser pareille mêêêêrveille sans protection ».

Dans la piscine Ryohei exécutait ce qu'il appelait une ''nage'' mais qui n'était qu'un ensemble de gestes désordonnés et déroutants lui permettant de se maintenir sous l'eau. Des bulles remontaient à la surface à intervalles réguliers et tout le monde supposait qu'elles étaient le résultat d'une envie de communiquer ses « à l'extrême ! » habituels - à moins qu'il ne soit vraiment en train de se noyer … Bah, ces bulles étaient au moins la preuve que le boxer avait toujours de l'oxygène…tant qu'elles étaient là, pas d'inquiétude à avoir ! Et puis au pire, le boxer de la Varia se ferait une joie de le ranimer.

Xanxus était allongé dans un transat sous un parasol et sirotait son Bourbon en jetant un regard dédaigneux sur les ''déchets'' qui l'entouraient. On pouvait presque voir des flammes de colère brûler autour de lui.

Tsuna, lui, se trouvait le plus loin possible du Boss de la Varia, peu désireux de déclencher une querelle et regardait en bâillant le groupe de mafieux, fatigué à l'avance des conflits inévitables à venir.

« Ushishishi, tout le monde est là on dirait !

- Heu... Sempai... je crois qu'il manque le fou à la dynamite et l'idiot au Katana...

- Ah oui ! Bah ! Ils doivent être entrain faire ce que tu m'as si cruellement refusé... ishishishi !

Mais le prince se trompait. Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas entrain de ''tester'' le lit de l'hôtel mais se querellaient violemment. Pourtant, la journée avait si bien commencée ...

A suivre…

Chapitre un peu court mais les suivants devraient être plus longs normalement ^.^

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une petite préférence pour les positifs … xD).


	3. Chapter 3

BBQ ? Plus jamais !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

Avertissement : Cette fiction contient des passages mettant en scène, de façon explicite ou implicite, des relations entre deux hommes. Homophobe passez votre chemin.

Note : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Contentes que la suite ne vous ait pas trop déçu ^.^ ! Ce chapitre est peu plus sérieux mais on espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

Pourtant la journée avait si bien commencée...

Gokudera avait été beaucoup plus démonstratif que d'habitude. Au réveil, il avait esquissé un petit sourire en voyant son amant à ses côtés puis l'avait rapidement embrassé -démonstration d'affection rare venant de sa part, surtout le matin- et dans la voiture qui les menait à l'hôtel il avait même, de sa propre initiative, pris la main de son amant dans la sienne pour la serrer doucement, chose qu'il évitait toujours de faire en public malgré le fait que tous étaient au courant de la nature de leur relation.

Mais tout avait dérapé quand Yamamoto l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre.

« Déjà en maillot ! s'exclama Yamamoto en pénétrant dans la pièce. Tu as été rapide dis donc ! Moi qui espérais te déshabiller ! Haha !

Gokudera poussa un léger soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer parfois avec son petit rire idiot.

- Toi tu n'es pas en maillot par contre. Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Le Juudaime nous attend, dépêche-toi.

Yamamoto fronça légèrement les sourcils à la mention de Tsuna. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer parfois avec son « Juudaime ».

- Et bien je me disais qu'avant de les rejoindre on aurait pu tester un peu le moelleux du matelas. Histoire d'être mieux préparé à supporter cette journée …

- Ce n'est pas le moment, répliqua sèchement Gokudera. On ne va pas laisser le Juudaime seul avec ces tarés pour une raison aussi stupide ! D'ailleurs il n'y aucune raison valable pour négliger notre devoir. En tant que bras droit du Dixième du Nom je me dois de-...

- _Une raison aussi stupide_ ! coupa Yamamoto. Passer un peu de temps avec ton petit ami alors que Tsuna ne risque absolument rien est si difficile que ça ? Si tu n'as pas envie dis-le au lieu de te servir de lui comme excuse !

- Très bien : Je-n'en-ai-pas-envie ! T'es content ? Répliqua agressivement l'italien.

- Non, bien sur que non… Ecoute, j'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec toi, soupira Yamamoto, tu n'es presque jamais là et quand nous sommes enfin ensemble tu ne fais que parler de Tsuna… »

Yamamoto s'approcha et tenta de l'enlacer mais Gokudera se dégagea violemment.

« Putain ! T'es bouché ou quoi ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas bordel ! Fous-moi la paix ok ! Je vais rejoindre le Juudaime.

- Mais merde avec ton « Juudaime » ! Putain Hayato tu peux pas ne pas penser à lui ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour une fois ? Je veux bien que toutes tes pensées ne soient pas exclusivement tournées vers moi en permanence, mais là, j'ai l'impression que c'est Tsuna ton véritable amant ! J'en peux plus de te voir remuer la queue à chaque fois qu'il te regarde ! J'en peux plus d'entendre constamment son nom sortir de tes lèvres ! J'en ai ras la batte d'avoir l'impression d'être le numéro deux dans ton cœur ! Si tu l'aimes autant qu'est-ce que tu fous avec moi ? »

Yamamoto regretta immédiatement ses paroles mais le mal était fait. Gokudera lui jeta un regard furieux.

« C'est une bonne question en effet. »

Et sans plus lui accorder un regard il quitta sa chambre et rejoignit les autres mafieux.

OoOoO

Depuis, Gokudera ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'ils avaient rejoins le groupe et pourtant, Yamamoto avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il était en froid avec son amant.

Ils s'étaient souvent disputés depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce qui était assez normal au vu de leurs caractères respectifs, mais jamais la possibilité de se réconcilier n'avait semblée aussi mince que cette fois ci.

_Mais quel imbécile je fais ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui sortir un truc pareil ! Merde ! Quel con mais quel con ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est jaloux ! Je ne veux pas le perdre à cause d'une chose aussi stupide ! Je ne veux pas le perdre tout court d'ailleurs ! Il faut que je m'excuse ! Et s'il me pardonne - ce qui entre nous n'est pas gagné (parce qu'il a un sacré caractère le rital !)- tout redeviendra comme avant ... Mais justement c'est ça le problème ! Je ne veux pas que tout redevienne __**exactement **__comme avant ! Il adulera toujours autant Tsuna et moi ... moi je continuerai de m'étouffer de jalousie ! Raaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire sérieux ? La réflexion c'est pas mon truc bordel ! Pourquoi il faut que ce soit si compliqué ? Y'a un mec là-haut qui s'est dit « Tiens je m'ennuie ! Et si je m'amusais à pourrir la vie d'un mortel ou deux histoire de me détendre ? » c'est ça ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, il doit s'éclater le mec ! J'espère qu'il va s'étrangler en mangeant du pop corn tiens !_

Il aurait bien voulu demander conseil à son mentor mais celui-ci s'était absenté il y a 5 minutes avec Xanxus. _Au moins il y en a qui s'entendent bien, _pensa t il,_ ce qui est plutôt étonnant d'ailleurs si l'on considère le caractère des deux amants en question... Mais là n'est pas le problème ! _

OoOoO

Yamamoto lui jetait des regards fréquents mais Gokudera les ignorait avec superbe. Il restait le plus près possible de son Juudaime bien décidé à faire s'étouffer de jalousie cet abruti de baseballer.

Ils s'étaient souvent disputés depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble mais cette fois ci il n'allait pas lui pardonner comme ça ! Voire ne pas lui pardonner du tout !

_Mais quel abruti ! Lui balancer un truc pareil dans la gueule ! Merde mais quel con ! Il n'avait aucune idée des sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour lui ou quoi ? Il croyait que c'était simple pour lui de s'afficher avec un gars (même si celui-ci était très désirable) ? Et mônsieur osait remettre son amour en question et pensait qu'il aimait Tsuna ! Mais quel enfoiré ! Comme s'il pouvait entretenir ce genre de sentiment envers son boss ! Il avait fumé sa batte de baseball ou quoi, l'ahuri à casquette ?_

Il aurait bien demandé conseil à Shamal mais celui-ci n'était pas venu, préférant aller draguer dans des lieux où la population féminine serait un peu plus représentée….

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à son amant.

_Bon dieu qu'il est Graouh dans ce maillot ! ...Euh ... attendez là, je viens de penser que Yamamoto était '' __**Graouh''**__ ? Putain ! Ca ne va pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Je commence à penser comme ces tarées de yaoistes ! Non décidément ma relation avec Yamamoto m'a beaucoup trop changé. Je n'aurais jamais eu une pensée aussi idiote avant. _

_Cette dispute est peut être une bonne chose finalement … Si je continue comme ça je vais bientôt me mettre à pousser de petits cris hystériques ou à roucouler comme une midinette !_

_Bon c'est décidé, même s'il me supplie de lui pardonner et bien … pour ma santé mentale je ne céderai pas ! Il est grand temps que je me reprenne en main !_

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Le prochain n'aura rien à voir et l'humour sera plus au rendez-vous ^.^

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une petite préférence pour les positifs … xD).


	4. Chapter 4

BBQ ? Plus jamais !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

Avertissement : Cette fiction contient des passages mettant en scène, de façon explicite ou implicite, des relations entre deux hommes. Homophobes passez votre chemin.

Note : Merci à Luscinia pour sa relecture et à notre sponsor Niiwatori. Merci également pour vos reviews ! Ce chapitre n'a rien à voir avec le précèdent et l'humour devrait être plus présent. On espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

« VOIIIII ! Enfoiré ! Arrête ça de suite !

- Ushishishi, quelle vulgarité envers ma royale personne ! Tu veux que je te transforme en sushi ?

- Ta gueule la princesse !

- Bel'-sempaï... Veuillez rendre les brochettes du vice capitaine...

- Ushishi, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes jolies petites fesses !

- Sempaï... Enlevez vos mains d'ici... et ne les mettez pas là non plus...

Tsuna soupira. Il était là depuis seulement 2 heures mais il se sentait déjà épuisé. Mukuro et Hibari l'avaient constamment harcelé, chacun à sa manière : l'illusionniste en le tripotant et en lui susurrant des mots pervers et le gardien du nuage en le menaçant de mort tout en lui touchant les fesses... Il allait vraiment finir par porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel.

En plus de cela, Gokudera n'avait pas arrêté de le coller. Il avait du se disputer avec son amant vu les regards haineux qu'il lançait à ce dernier. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi Yamamoto lui lançait des regards assassins à LUI ? Enfin, il s'occuperait de tout ça lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec cette journée et serait débarrassé de la moitié des barges qui l'entouraient en cet instant – les autres étant là en permanence.

Le moment le plus pénible avait été celui où Lussuria avait quasiment violé son gardien du soleil. Il revoyait encore le punk, dans son mini maillot rouge moulant, allongé sur Ryohei, en train de … Brrr ! Non il préférait ne plus y penser ! C'était déjà assez traumatisant comme ça !

Heureusement il s'était aussi passé des choses positives... Xanxus n'avait pratiquement pas été là ! Il était parti avec son second rapidement pour ne revenir qu'il y a quelques minutes. En plus de cela, Belphegor s'était plutôt bien tenu et n'avait pas, comme à son habitude, essayé de cribler de couteaux Gokudera ou Mukuro. Il semblait trop occupé à embêter le gardien de la brume de la Varia pour s'adonner à ses jeux habituels. Du coup aucun mort n'avait été à déclarer. Et maintenant Tsuna priait pour que le repas se déroule dans le calme. Mais apparemment il avait du être un connard dans une autre vie, parce que le ciel ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à ses prières...

OoOoO

« Boooossuuu 3 ! Cria Lussuria coupant court à la dispute, vous voulez manger quoi ? »

Xanxus, qui se reposait sur un transat un peu plus loin ouvrit lentement les yeux et jeta un regard dédaigneux vers la "mama" de la Varia.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ta merde déchet ! Fais ce que tu veux !

- Ma~ Bossu ! Comme vous êtes méchant ! »

Lévi qui avait écouté se précipita vers le barbecue des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Laissez-moi faire Boss ! »

Il se plaça devant le barbecue et prit son parapluie.

« Ushishishi, il ne va quand même pas...

- SUPER-LÉVI-VOLTAAA !

- … ah si il l'a fait, ishishi ! »

La foudre tomba sur le pauvre barbecue qui s'embrasa. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le groupe de mafieux qui regardaient le gardien de la foudre avec consternation, résignation et pour certain, avec colère. Seul Belphegor rigolait silencieusement.

« Voii ! Putain mais quel boulet...

- Je vais te mordre à mort stupide herbivore poilu !

- Lévi sempaiii... vous êtes encore plus stupide que je le croyais, et pourtant je n'avais plus beaucoup d'espoir quant à vos capacités intellectuelles…

- Kufufu ! Vous croyez que je devrais créer une illusion pour remplacer son cerveau défectueux ?

- Putain enfoiré ! Y'avait une brochette pour le Juudaime ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Juudaime, je vais vous en préparer une autre !

- Tout va bien Gokudera, ce n'est pas un problème. Mais il faudrait un nouveau barbecue je crois.

- Boss ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! S'écria Lévi les larmes aux yeux, Je vais de ce pas en chercher un autre ! Je vais me rattraper ! Pardonnez moi !

Euh ... Boss ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Xanxus étonné que celui-ci n'ait pas encore insulté son subordonné en le criblant de balles. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains et personne ne voyait son visage. Il semblait secoué de soubresauts. Soudain, il redressa la tête en rigolant bruyamment.

Un silence de mort s'ensuivit. Xanxus rigolait. C'était assez inattendu et... flippant.

Les Vongola ne parvenaient pas à s'en remettre, encore moins habitués que les membres de l'escouade d'assassins à ce spectacle rarissime. Belphégor fut le premier à réagir :

« Ushishishi ! Le Boss est toujours plus joyeux après s'être tapé le requin ! Comme quoi le poisson n'est pas seulement bon pour la mémoire !

- Voiii ! Ta gueule la princesse ! Hurla le squale gêné.

- Ushishi ! Il va falloir varier tes insultes mon petit Nemo ! Elles manquent cruellement d'imagination !

- Vos gueules déchets ! J'ai faim ! Rapportez un putain de barbecue immédiatement ou je vous flingue ! »

Lévi partit en courant à la réception de l'hôtel demander un nouveau barbecue. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Après avoir enfumé tout le monde en faisant le feu (ce qui lui valut plusieurs insultes et coups de pistolet), le petit groupe pu recommencer à manger.

Tout le monde se servit plusieurs fois de brochettes et le repas se déroula dans le calme, vu que les éléments à risque (comprendre ici : Xanxus, Mukuro, Belphégor et Hibari) semblaient apprécier la nourriture. Il n'y eut donc aucun incident notoire (si l'on omet la mort tragique d'un pauvre barbecue innocent) et Tsuna commença à penser que finalement les Dieux ne le haïssaient pas tant que ça. Mais il déchanta vite au moment du dessert. Alors qu'il commençait à découper une superbe pièce montée (Belphegor s'était proposé pour le faire mais Tsuna ne préférait pas lui donner sciemment un couteau) une chose non identifiée le frôla et vint s'écraser au pied de Lambo qui sirotait tranquillement un verre de grenadine.

« ROOOO-MEEEEE-OOOO ! »

Lambo -qui mine de rien commençait à acquérir certains réflexes de survie élémentaires- partit immédiatement en courant vers le bois poursuivit par une furie lui balançant ce qui semblait être des gâteaux qui dégageaient une inquiétante aura violette…

Mais qu'est-ce que Bianchi foutait là ?

« Aneki... argh... ». Gokudera s'effondra, livide.

Tsuna poussa un énième soupir. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

« Yamamoto pourrais tu ramener Gokudera à sa chambre s'il te plait ? »

Yamamoto lui fit un petit sourire crispé et prit Gokudera sans délicatesse dans ses bras. Ils avaient vraiment dû se disputer car jamais Yamamoto n'aurait pris son amant aussi brusquement sans même lui jeter un seul regard en temps normal. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que leur querelle ne soit pas trop grave.

Tsuna balaya du regard le petit groupe d'agités du bocal qu'il était censé diriger.

Belphégor s'amusait à lancer des morceaux de gâteaux qui atterrissaient sur le visage de Fran totalement imperturbable (pour changer). Lévi se tenait près de son Boss et regardait d'un air contrarié Squalo qui, assis sur les genoux de son amant, essayait en vain de lui expliquer que non, il n'était pas le dessert. A quelques pas, Lussuria allongé sur un transat mangeait sa part de gâteaux de façon suggestive (et parfaitement écœurante) tout en regardant son gardien du soleil qui lui, faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder. Lambo n'était pas revenu mais Tsuna ne s'inquiétait pas : il avait survécu aux 504 autres fois, il survivrait encore cette fois ci. Yamamoto n'était pas revenu non plus. Hibari semblait en grande conversation (comprendre ici qu'il sortait quelques phrases un peu plus construites que de coutume, autres que ses « je vais vous mordre à mort » habituels) avec Hibird à propos du régime que ce dernier était supposé suivre et qui serait sérieusement compromis s'il mangeait trop de gâteau. Quand à Mukuro, il rigolait tout seul avec une lueur diabolique au fond des yeux.

…

Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait au milieu de ces tarés ?

OoOoO

Yamamoto déposa un Gokudera inanimé sur son lit et s'assit à ses côtés en soupirant. Il lui caressa doucement le visage en le regardant avec tristesse. _Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Tout risquait d'être gâché alors qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à être ensemble..._

OoOoO

« Xanxus, passe-moi le... »

Squalo resta pétrifié devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

« Ben alors, ricana Bel', t'as... Ishishishi, ce slip léopard vous va à ravir, Boss ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Xanxus en entendant cette phrase, les yeux écarquillés. En effet celui-ci ne portait plus son maillot mais seulement un slip moulant léopard.

« Hoiii ! Qui est le putain de déchet qui a osé me faire ça ?

- Maaa~ Bossu, vous êtes si sexy comme ça !

- B-b-boss... bégaya Lévi le visage en feu. Je ne savais pas que v-vous aussi aimiez les slips léopard !

- Vieux-pervers-foudroyant-sempaï, vous saignez du nez...

- Qui est l'enfoiré qui a **osé **faire** Ça** ! Je vais tous vous buter bande de déchets ! Hurla Xanxus en les fusillant tous du regard. Il se tourna vers son amant étonnement muet, et toi t'as pas intérêt à l'ouvrir ! »

Squalo, le visage déjà rougi, se colora encore plus lorsqu'il croisa les pupilles carmin de son amant.

« Voiii ! Je n'allais pas me moquer ! Je… hum… je trouve ça très… euh… enfin c'est sexy et euh… là tout de suite ce n'est pas de moquer dont j'ai envie… et je… MAIS, MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! VOIIII ! »

Pendant qu'il parlait, ses vêtements c'étaient peu à peu transformés en un mini kimono bleu et argent s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses.

« VOIII ! Qui est le connard qui a fait ça ? Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le- Eh ! Mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi bordel ! »

Xanxus venait de prendre - sans délicatesse - son amant et le portait comme un vulgaire sac à patates, tout en lançant des regards haineux aux mafieux stupéfaits.

« Il est à moi compris ? Si une personne le mate ne serait-ce qu'une seconde je le tue ! Je ne sais pas qui est le bâtard qui s'amuse à faire ça mais quand je le trouverai il passera un mauvais quart d'heure, susurra le boss de la Varia. Mais pour l'instant je lui accorde un petit moment de répit pour le remercier du spectacle qu'il m'a offert. »

Et sur ces paroles il partit en direction de l'hôtel sans prêter attention aux vociférations de son amant qui essayait en vain de se faire reposer à terre, laissant le petit groupe ébahi.

Tsuna poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'incident s'était clos sans aucune victime (en omettant Squalo. Mais on ne pouvait pas parler de "victime" dans son cas non ?). Il devait avoir une petite conversation avec l'auteur de cette farce s'il ne voulait pas que celui-ci recommence et qu'un mort soit à déplorer.

« Mukuro, je peux te parler seul à seul un instant s'il te plaît ?

- Kufufu, bien sur mon cher Tsunayoshi ! Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'un prétexte si tu veux m'avoir pour toi tout seul ! Il suffit de me demander ! Kufufufu… »

Tsuna ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se rendirent à l'orée du petit bois.

« Bon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris mais évite de refaire quoi que se soit de ce genre, même quoi que se soit tout court en fait, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des problèmes. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de la fermer et de ne pas bouger jusqu'à demain. Si j'apprends qu'il y a eu un autre incident de ce genre je saurais que c'est toi vu que tu es le seul assez taré pour faire une chose pareille. Compris ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t'il avec un air faussement outré, comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je suis l'auteur de cet évènement génialissime ? Je suis si blessé par ce manque de confiance ! Que tu es cruel…

- …

- Mais je suis prêt à te pardonner ces accusations sans fondement portées à mon égard si tu me donnais le code de ta chambre, déclara l'illusionniste avec un sourire éclatant.

- Tu peux aller te faire voir ! Et ne pense pas une seule seconde que je te crois quand tu te prétends innocent !

- Kufufu… Tant pis pour mon innocence –après tout je l'ai perdue il y a longtemps- mais je tiens à avoir ce code. Et je ne doute pas un seul instant que je l'aurai puisque j'ai à ma disposition un argument convainquant. Autre que mon corps de rêve bien entendu. »

Sur ces mots, Mukuro sortit de ses vêtements une dizaine de photos sur lesquelles on pouvait voir entre autres : Tsuna embrassant Hibari, Tsuna de dos totalement nu, Tsuna habillé en soubrette avec des oreilles de chat…

« Kufufu ! C'est fou comme les illusions sont utiles tu ne trouves pas ? J'en ai de tout le monde ! C'est vraiment marrant ! Mais je ne suis pas un monstre tu sais. Si tu me donnes le code et bien, je ne laisserai pas malencontreusement tomber ces photos devant cette chère Haru… déclara Mukuro en faisant un sourire signal plus blancheur. »

Tsuna blêmit. _Oh mon dieu pas elle !_ Pensa t-il, _Elle allait être insupportable !_ (_Enfin plus que d'habitude). Et à tous les coups elle allait les montrer à Kyoko ! Il ne faut surtout pas que cela arrive !_-Vous conviendrez qu'il est dangereux de montrer une photo de vous embrassant un autre mec à une fille qui, dès qu'elle vous voit en présence d'un garçon s'écrit : '' Kayyya ! Vous êtes trop choupi grahou ! Vous allez trop bien ensemble !" ...- D'ailleurs il la soupçonnait même d'avoir écrit plusieurs histoires scabreuses dans lesquelles il se trouvait être le héros et où il sortait avec un de ses gardiens, voir même dans une avec Xanxus ...

Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Le code c'est 0433. Mais tu devrais avoir honte de vendre des photos de tes amis euh ... de tes compagnons... enfin de _nous_ dans ce genre de situation pour arriver à tes fins !

- Mais je ne les vends pas ...

- ...

- Mais c'est une excellente idée ! Je vais me faire un paquet de fric, kufufu !

- Et merde ...

- Kufufu

- …

- …

- ... T'en as d' Hibari ?

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Le prochain sera un peu plus long et comportera les pensés de Squalo. N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs !


	5. Chapter 5

BBQ ? Plus jamais !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

Avertissement : Cette fiction contient des passages mettant en scène, de façon explicite ou implicite, des relations entre deux hommes. Homophobes passez votre chemin.

Note : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Cela nous fait vraiment plaisir . !

Dans ce chapitre il y a de temps en temps des pensées de Squalo - et oui, Squalo PENSE ! (C'est fou les libertés qu'on a dans une fic ! xD).

Elles sont en italique. On espère que le chapitre ne vous décevra pas ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

_Putain de jour de merde !_

_Comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant de devoir me taper les Vongola toute une journée, mais en plus de ça un abruti a osé me foutre en kimono ! Bon, d'un autre côté, j'ai pu admirer Xanxus dans une tenue étonnement excitante. Mais je découperai quand même le bâtard qui a fait le coup ! D'autant plus que non content de m'avoir foutu la honte, j'ai failli mourir d'épuisement à cause de lui ! Non mais y'a pas idée de faire ça 3 fois d'affilée parce que le fait que je porte un kimono « C'est putain de trop sexy » !_

_J'en peux plus. Il n'est que 16 heure mais je vais me caler sur ce transat et ne plus bouger jusqu'à la fin de cette saloperie de journée. Tant pis pour le découpage intempestif du coupable, je lui ferai sa fête plus tard. _

OoOoO

« Squalo sempaiiii, le boss vous appelle. »

Le vice capitaine de la Varia poussa un soupir. C'était trop demander une petite heure de répit ? Apparemment oui… Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma de suite. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si la vue de Fran criblé de piques à brochette était une vision si extraordinaire en soit, vu qu'il avait en permanence des couteaux de Bel plantés dans le corps, mais le squale avait toujours eu du mal à s'y habituer, surtout quand il était fatigué, ce qui était présentement le cas. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais la curiosité avait toujours été une de ses nombreuses qualités.

« Pourquoi t'as des piques à brochette dans le corps la grenouille ?

- Des piques à brochette ? Ah... ça... Bel sempai voulait savoir s'il pouvait s'en servir comme arme. Il avait plutôt l'air satisfait mais il hésite car il a peur que cela entache son image royale. »

_« Belphegor le prince manieur de piques à brochette » Mouais, effectivement ça allait lui faire perdre des points en crédibilité. Mais bon ce n'est pas comme si ça m'importait, après tout un peu plus ou un peu moins de ridicule ne changerait pas grand-chose de toute façon. Le simple fait de sortir en compagnie de Lussuria ou de Lévi gâche déjà tout alors… _

Squalo se leva et se dirigea vers son Boss et amant qui se trouvait à l'exact opposé.

_Ah tiens ! L'autre bovin Vongola est revenu. Il a un véritable don pour la survie celui là ! Et il n'a pas vraiment l'air traumatisé de s'être fait courser par une furie en plus._

Alors qu'il se plaçait devant Xanxus pour lui demander le pourquoi de ce dérangement, une musique s'éleva et la piscine fut soudainement éclairée.

Reborn apparut, déguisé en sirène aux longs cheveux roux, sur ce qui semblait être un rocher en plein milieu de la piscine_ -mais comment est-ce qu'il a apporté ça ici en deux secondes bordel ?-. Et le pire c'est que ça ne me surprend même pas ! Ce type restera à jamais un mystère. Hmm... N'empêche qu'une sirène aux cheveux roux… ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. Une histoire dégoulinante de miel où la débile de sirène se coiffe avec une fourchette… Bref ! Je savais qu'il aimait les déguisements farfelus -ce qui est carrément déshonorant venant d'un tueur à gages renommé- mais de là à se travestir... On en apprend vraiment tous les jours..._

« Ciaossu !

-Ushishi, regarde Squalo : un autre camarade poisson !

-Voii ! Ta gueule l'encouronné !

- Reborn ? Mais pourquoi t'es là, gémit Tsuna.

- Sur ordre du 9eme du nom, je me dois de vous faire faire quelques activités pour qu'il y ait une meilleure entente entre vous, déclara Reborn un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Et la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il m'a laissé carte blanche pour choisir les activités ! »

_On va mourir…_

_Il plaisante là pas vrai ? S'il-vous plaît faites qu'il plaisante ! Je suis prêt à passer une journée entière en compagnie de Bel' si cela peut me dispenser de subir ça. Putain de_

_Karma de merde ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a prévu…_

« Vous allez donc faire, en premier lieu, une course de natation. Malheureusement les crocodiles prévus pour vous motiver m'ont été interdits car ils sont depuis peu une espèce protégée. Ce sera donc une course sans aucun intérêt mais le neuvième du nom voulait la garder alors tant pis… »

_Merci les écologistes ! Promis, demain j'envoie des sous à une de leur association de hippies !_

« …Mais pour que ce soit un minimum intéressant j'ai quand même mis en place un petit truc sympa… »

_Et merdee ! Putain de bébé vicieux ! _

« …Trente secondes après le début de la course des mini mines seront lâchées dans l'eau ! »

_. J'en ai plein le cuir chevelu ! Je crois que je vais démissionner._

- « J'ai pas tout suivi mais ça va être génial à l'extrême !

- Je dirais plutôt que cela va être _mortel_, kufufu. Vu qu'il n'y a que six plongeoirs je suppose que certains d'entre nous vont être dispensés de participer à cette activité… détonante ?

- Effectivement. Il y aura trois représentants pour l'équipe Vongola et trois autres pour l'équipe Varia. Bien sûr Tsunaze tu participes ! »

_Yes ! Je ne serai pas obligé de participer ! Merci Karma chéri ! Je retire tout le mal que j'ai pu dire sur toi ! _

« Eeh ? C'est pas juste, se plaignit le futur Boss Vongola, et puis c'est complètement débile de nous mettre dans des équipes rivales ! Comment veux tu « renforcer nos liens » de cette manière ? Je t'accorde que quoi que tu fasses il y a peu de chance qu'une telle chose se produise mais cette solution n'est clairement pas la bonne ! »

_Et mais c'est que c'est pas con ce qu'il raconte là. Il y a peut être bien un cerveau sous cette tignasse châtain !_

« Serais tu en train de me contredire Tsunaze ? demanda l'arcobaleno avec un visage effrayant.

- Hiii ! Non pas du tout, pardon ! s'écria l'infortuné boss des Vongola terrorisé, c'est une super idée ! Alors qui commence ? »

_Mouais, il a peut être un cerveau mais pour ce qui est des couilles on repassera…_

« Je ne participerai pas à cette activité d'herbivore, déclara Hibari catégorique.

- Kufufu, peur de mouiller tes plumes ma petite alouette ?

- Je vais te-

- Mordre a mort ! Je sais merci. Tu devrais sincèrement penser à porter une pancarte autour de ton cou avec écrit dessus : attention je mords à mort. Cela t'éviterait de te répéter toutes les cinq minutes. Je dis ça dans un souci pratique bien entendu.

- Suffit vous deux ! s'interposa Tsuna, Hibari tu n'auras pas à le faire puisque j'y participerai avec Lambo et Ryohei. »

Le gardien du nuage Vongola partit s'installer dans un transat un peu plus loin le visage renfrogné – à moins que ce soit sa tête habituelle ?

« Ushishi, le prince ne participe pas. Ma couronne n'est pas waterproof. Par contre il est évident que la grenouille et le requin doivent y aller ! C'est leur élément après tout !

- VOII ! Il n'en est pas question ! Démerdez-vous tout seuls !

- Bel sempaiii, je suis vraiment obligé ? Le chapeau va m'empêcher de faire ma pose pour plonger…

- Moi je participerai ! s'écria Lévi, je ferai honneur au Boss !

- Bien, puisque les équipes sont faites mettez vous en place…

_Hein ? Comment ça « les équipes sont faites » ? J'ai dit oui moi ? Putain de bébé tortionnaire si tu crois que je vais t'écouter tu te mets ton caméléon dans l'oeil !... Quoique vu le regard de psychopathe que tu me lances... Bon, après tout ce n'est qu'une course hein ? Et puis, j'ai toujours été bon en natation. _

Tous les participants se mirent en place avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Squalo occupait le couloir numéro un, Fran le deux, Lévi le trois, Ryohei le quatre, Lambo le cinq et Tsuna le six.

Les mafieux restants (Mukuro, Hibari pour les Vongola et Xanxus, Belphégor et Lussuria pour la Varia) s'installèrent pour profiter du spectacle.

_Putain mais qu'est ce je fous là moi ? J'aurais dû écouter la conseillère d'orientation quand j'étais jeune et devenir poissonnier ! Mais non, il a fallu que je décide de devenir mafieux ! _

« Prêt. Feu. Go ! »

Les six participants plongèrent –avec plus ou moins de grâce- et la course commença.

Ils devaient faire deux allers-retours pour gagner. Très vite Squalo pris de l'avance sur les autres concurrents. Derrière lui se trouvait Lambo, suivi de Tsuna, qui était étonnement motivé -comme quoi les minis mines étaient un excellent moyen de pousser quelqu'un au-delà de ses capacités. Venait ensuite Levi qui essayait désespérément d'atteindre la première place pour que son boss soit fier de lui. Fran, lui, n'avait avancé que de deux petits mètres, son chapeau l'entraînant vers le fond. Ryohei, quant à lui, faisait du surplace en exécutant sa fameuse nage dite du « poulpe bourré ».

Voyant la première place, et donc sa chance de briller devant son boss, s'échapper, Lévi décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il invoqua sa raie électrique dans le but d'augmenter sa vitesse en se servant d'elle comme d'un Jet Ski. Mais dans sa soif de reconnaissance, il oublia un petit détail. C'etait une raie _électrique_ et tout le monde sait que : eau + électricité = catastrophe... Tout le monde sauf Lévi...

Une immense décharge se propagea dans toute la piscine, assommant l'ensemble des participants, le débile de moustachu compris, et fit exploser les mini mines qui venaient d'être lâchées.

« Après l'arroseur arrosé, voici le foudroyeur foudroyé ishishi ! »

OoOoO

_Je suis en train de flotter dans un espace noir où il n'y a aucune gravité… Deux explications possibles : soit j'ai été transporté dans l'espace et un mec s'est amusé à éteindre toutes les étoiles, soit je suis assommé et je me balade dans mon subconscient… La première hypothèse est sympa mais bizarrement je penche plutôt pour la deuxième solution. _

_Bon... Ben, c'est pas que je m'ennuie là mais y a pas grand chose à faire dans son inconscient hein ! Je pourrais faire comme dans les romans et faire une super introspection mais c'est pas trop mon truc. Je vais plutôt patienter jusqu'à ce que je voie apparaître la petite lumière qui marque le début de mon réveil en espérant qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop attendre…_

OoOoO

Les six participants avaient été placés chacun sur un transat et les mafieux valides essayaient de les faire revenir à eux. Enfin, tous sauf Xanxus qui lui, refusait catégoriquement de venir en aide à qui que ce soit, même pas à son pauvre amant -il avait une certaine réputation à tenir non mais oh !-. Le seul moment où il avait accepté de se mêler aux autres « déchets » avait été pour rouer de coup Lévi -inconscient- à cause de sa stupidité. Dix minutes -et une piscine re-remplie- plus tard, les seuls encore inconscients étaient Squalo et Tsuna. Levi à son réveil s'était refait tabasser un petit coup –on ne se lasse pas des bonnes choses- et pleurait dans son coin pour avoir « cruellement déçu son boss adoré ». Lambo, qui avait été le premier réveillé, enchaînait les verres de lait pour « recharger ses batteries » suite au _petit _choc électrique. Fran était dans les bras de Bel', qui pariait sur la durée de coma des deux hommes, et regardait avec son immuable air impassible, Ryohei crier des « à l'extrême » à tue tête -il ne s'arrêtait jamais ce mec où quoi ?-.

Encore dix minutes plus tard, les deux dernières victimes se réveillèrent avec une parfaite synchronisation -ce qui fit râler le prince qui n'avait pas envisagé ce cas de figure pour ses paris.

Après que Squalo se soit à son tour défoulé un bon coup sur Levi -Fran crut voir Tsuna envoyer discrètement une pierre dans la figure du singe primitif qui leur servait de gardien de la foudre mais à bien y réfléchir, cela paraissait trop surréaliste venant de sa part…- Reborn prit la parole :

« Bon puisque la course a été, hum, interrompue, aucun des deux camps n'est gagnant…

_Quoi ! J'ai subi tout ça__ pour rien ! Putain d'enfoiré de Karma à la con ! J'aurais pas dû m'abonner au forfait low cost ! C'est de la merde ces trucs là !_

- … On va donc passer à la prochaine activité, déclara l'arcobaleno, un magnifique sourire

sadique ornant son visage.

- Ushishishi, et l'équipe gagnante elle acquerra quel bien ?

_Ah tiens oui ! Je me suis fait électrocuter pour quoi au fait ?_

- Je m'étonnais que vous ne posiez pas la question, sourit Reborn, Le camp gagnant aura double ration de viande au repas de ce soir ! »

A ces mots les yeux de Xanxus se mirent à briller de convoitise. De la viande ? Mais c'est qu'il a du goût le bébé ! Ca c'est un prix intéressant !

« Oi ! Déchets ! Vous avez intérêt à gagner compris ? » Gronda t-il.

_Ouais ben ça serait plus facile si tu voulais bien bouger ton joli – très joli- petit cul ! On n'est pas tes- Ah ben si en fait, on est tes larbins…_

« La deuxième activité est… »

De la fumée entoura soudain l'arcobaleno du soleil et lorsqu'il réapparu ce fut sous les traits d'un vieil homme en bure.

« … Les énigmes énigmatiques du vieux Rebo » ! Déclara Reborn d'une voix chevrotante.

_Bon ça n'a pas l'air d'être un truc trop dangereux. C'est déjà ça de pris._

« Je vais vous poser 5 énigmes et l'équipe qui aura le plus de bonnes réponses gagnera. »

_Et elle est où l'embrouille ? Parce qu'il y a toujours une…_

« Bien sûr, si une équipe donne trois réponses fausses pour une énigme, le dernier à s'être trompé se fera tabasser par l'équipe adverse ! »

_Bonjour madame l'embrouille ! Je savais que vous seriez au rendez-vous, ha ha…_

« Ishishi ! Trop bien ! J'adore ce jeu ! Dommage que je ne sois pas dans l'équipe Vongola, je ne pourrai pas tabasser Lévi …

- Kufufu, mais je me ferais un plaisir de te laisser ma place quand le moment sera venu si tu en fais de même quand il te faudra lyncher Ryohei !

- Marché conclu, déclara le prince un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Amis psychopathes, bonsoir, en direct de l'Enfer ! Nous avons la chance d'assister à l'association des deux plus grands représentants de votre race ! Je la sens... La fin du monde est actuellement proche !_

« Bien ! Voici la première énigme : Qu'est ce qui est petit et marron ?

_Petit et marron ? C'est quoi cette énigme à la con ? _

- Un chocapic ! S'écria Belphégor.

- J'en sais rien à l'extrême !

- Kufufu, comme cela est étonnant…

- Un macaron au chocolat ? demanda Lambo en salivant.

- Le cerveau de Lévi-sempai … ah non... Il faut aussi que ce soit marron c'est vrai...

- Euh… un noyau ? Tenta Tsuna.

- Kufufu, vous êtes vraiment dépourvus de capacités intellectuelles… C'est pourtant si logique ! C'est un marron bien entendu !

- Bonne réponse de Mukuro ! Un point pour les Vongola ! Déclara Reborn. Par contre je suis déçu, je pensais que toi, plus que quiconque, comprendrait l'intérêt de les laisser dire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir les tabasser…

- Kufufufu, ce serait en effet très divertissant mais si je gagne, un fait encore plus intéressant va se produire : manger la viande gagnée avec délectation devant le visage rempli d'envie de Xanxus…

- Putain de déchet de merde ! Hurla le boss de la Varia furieux, retenu par Lussuria et Squalo. Vous avez pas intérêt à perdre vous autres !

_Sale ananas retors ! Maintenant on va se faire vraiment trucider si on ne gagne pas ! Et le fait qu'il me baise tous les soirs ne changera rien ! Au mieux, je peux m'attendre à ce que mon cul en réchappe. Et encore !_

- Bien ! Voici la seconde énigme : Deux mafieux sont sur un bateau. Le mafieux n°1 possède deux pistolets de quatre balles chacun. Le mafieux n°2 possède quatre pistolets de deux balles chacun. En sachant que le mafieux n°1 tire ses balles à 0.10 seconde d'intervalle et que le second tire à 0.12 secondes d'intervalle, lequel des deux mafieux se prendra t-il un mur dans sa course pour échapper à son poursuivant ? Bien sur vous devez dire pourquoi. »

_Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte le bébé ? C'est quoi ce problème à la con ? On est des mafieux nous, pas de petits ingénieurs adorateurs de la logique !_

« … Le premier ! Lança Levi.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Ben … euh… parce que,… ben voila quoi !

- Quelle brillante démonstration ! Tu te dépasses aujourd'hui non ? C'est toujours un privilège de voir ton intelligence à l'œuvre ! Vraiment ! Se moqua Mukuro.

- Voii ! Parce que tu connais la réponse peut être ?

- Bien sur, Kufufu. C'est d'une simplicité ! Même le piaf de l'autre asocial aurait pu trouver !

- Hibird n'est pas un piaf ! C'est un poussin stupide ananas herbivore !

- Mais oui, on lui dira ! Bref, vu vos airs encore plus imbéciles que d'habitude je suppose que personne ne sait. La réponse est pourtant une évidence : les mafieux n°1 et 2 ont le même nombre de balles mais le mafieux n°1 tirant plus rapidement que le second, il sera le premier à épuiser ses munitions. C'est donc lui qui fuira en premier et comme c'est le poursuivi qui se prend le mur et bien la réponse est le maffieux n°1. Elémentaire mon cher Rebo ! déclara Mukuro avec un petit air suffisant. »

_J'ai rien compris… mais je vais faire genre que c'était évident. Il manquerait plus que je sois associé avec Lévi ou leur débile de boxeur !_

« C'est exact. Un point pour les Vongola.

- J'ai rien compris à l'extrême !

- Ushishi, le prince aurait pu trouver s'il n'avait pas laissé le peuple chercher à sa place !

- Troisième énigme : Je suis une personne de qualité dont le courage et la force sont légendaires. J'allie l'élégance, grâce à une coiffure artistique hors du commun, et l'efficacité. Qui suis-je ?

- Lévi sempai ! Ah ben non, j'ai réagi à la coiffure hors du commun, mais c'est le seul trait hors du commun qu'il y a chez lui… hormis sa stupidité bien sur…

- Ishishi, Moi alors ?

- Voiii ! Arrêtez de balancer des conneries à chaque fois ou c'est moi qui vais vous faire la peau !

- ... Je sais... « XANXUS-SAMA ». Déclara Lévi les larmes aux yeux comme s'il avait atteint le Nirvana rien qu'avec cette phrase.

- Surement pas ! Il est clair que Sawada Tsunayoshi le dépasse de loin question force, kufufu !

- Voiii ! Répète pour voir ?

- Faux, faux et encore faux ! Vous faites honte à la mafia ! Lévi tu es le troisième à avoir donné une mauvaise réponse...

- Kufufu, à toi l'honneur mon cher Belphegor.

- Le Prince te revaudra ça, ishishi ! »

Bel empoigna les piques à brochettes et les lança en direction de Lévi qui partit se cacher derrière Lussuria.

« Shishi, zut raté !

- Ma~ ma~ ne soyez pas aussi dur avec lui, être intelligent n'est pas à la portée du premier venu.

- Seuls les plus forts on le droit de vivre, annonça le vieux Rebo sentencieusement en haussant les épaules. Reprenons, personne n'a encore donné la bonne réponse. Tiens ! Tsuna, toi qui ne parles pratiquement pas depuis toute à l'heure, aurais-tu une idée ?

- Hiiii, me regarde pas comme ça ! Co-comment veux-tu que je... Aaah ! Euh... Toi Re-born... ? Tenta Tsuna.

- Bonne réponse ! Annonça Reborn ou plutôt le vieux Rebo avec sourire de satisfaction en coin. Cela sautait aux yeux pourtant ! Le simple fait de mentionner la coiffure aurait du directement vous faire penser à ses magnifiques rouflaquettes bouclées !

_Et ben il est pas mégalo celui la non plus ! Putain de bande de tarés je vous jure…_

- Fiouuu ! Soupira Tsuna en posant délicatement sa main sur son cœur battant la chamade.

- Hmpf, de la chance digne d'un herbivore.

- "Fiou" hein ?... Que c'est mignon, ça me donne pleins d'idées, kufufu... »

Hibari, le regard noir, sortit ses tonfas.

« Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve vite l'alouette dès que ça concerne Tsunayoshi ! Serait-elle jalouse, fufu ?

- Touche à un seul cheveu de l'herbivore et je te mords !

Le gardien de la Brume s'approcha de Tsuna et l'attrapa par le bras droit.

- Et là ? Dis Mukuro, un sourire provocant sur le visage.

Hibari attrapa à son tour Tsuna par l'autre bras.

- Lâche-le ou tu peux dire adieu à la vie !

- Kufufu, mais c'est que tu sais dire autre chose que : "mordre à mort" ?

- STOP ! Cria Tsuna, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de me harceler tous les deux !

- Trèves de bavardages ! Ordonna le vieux Rebo. Mon épreuve n'est pas encore terminée alors poursuivons ! »

_Une épreuve ? Où ça ? La seule chose éprouvante ici c'est de devoir tous les supporter ! Bonjour l'ambiance !_

« Les Vongolas mènent trois-zéro, reprit Rebo, et il ne reste que deux énigmes. Cependant, la dernière énigme vaudra deux points.

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire bande de déchets ! Cracha Xanxus, ses guns déjà en mains.

_Oula ça craint ! Mon petit vieux si tu tiens à la vie il va falloir carburer !_

- Quatrième énigme : Cette chose est très utile et mesure dans les quinze centimètres. Les deux sexes prennent du plaisir à l'utiliser. En temps normal, elle est là inerte, attendant l'action. La méthode d'emploi est toujours la même : des va-et-vient répétés dans une cavité chaude et humide. Lorsqu'elle a finalement terminé son office, elle laisse dans la cavité humide une substance blanche, moussante, collante et un peu sucrée. Quelle est cette chose ?

- Re-reborn ! C'est qu-quoi cette question ? Demanda Tsuna en rougissant.

- Voiii ! Moi ! Je connais la rép-

- La ferme ! Tu fais trop de bruit ! Gronda Rebo en frappant Squalo derrière la tête.

- Kufufu, c'est ce que j'utilise avec Tsuna quand je veux lui procurer du plai-

- Encore un mot de plus et je te mords à mort, menaça Hibari, le tonfa sous la gorge de Mukuro.

- Alala... Les sempaï sont tous des pervers... La réponse c'est : la brosse à dent...

_Une brosse à dent ? Putain je la verrai plus jamais de la même façon…_

- Votre perversité vous perdra ! Le score est maintenant de trois à un. Voici la dernière énigme. Elle vaut deux points. Tout se jouera sur votre rapidité à répondre. "Qu'est-ce qui est pathétique et qui pousse de petits couinement ?"

- Le déchet Vongola !

- Pas assez précis.

- L'herbivore !

- Fufu, je crois qu'on a parlé de précision non ?

- Ma~... Lambo-kun alors ?

- ... Tsunayoshi-sempaï...

- Bonne réponse. Grâce à Fran, vous êtes désormais à égalité !

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas pathétique ! Enfin pas vraiment…

- Tel maître, tel élève, fufu...

- Comme il n'y a que cinq énigmes c'est un match nul !

_Ok bon ben on est mort. Xanxus va nous buter… Tout ça pour un peu de viande ! Des fois je me demande ce que je lui trouve… _

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, continua Reborn, il y a une troisième et dernière épreuve qui va permettre de vous départager !

_Ouf ! J'ai encore une chance de m'en sortir ! Il faut absolument que nous réussissions celle-la ! Déjà par fierté, parce qu'on est la Varia merde ! Et aussi parce que je tiens à ma vie ! J'ai encore une bonne cinquantaine d'années de baise avec Xanxus et je ne veux pas les rater !_

- La troisième épreuve sera : « Mais d'où sort cette réplique ? » !

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre (qui, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, est beaucoup plus long que les autres ! *Trop fières* xD) ! Le prochain sera l'avant dernier. Il comportera le troisième jeu et la réconciliation de Gokudera et de Yamamoto (ben oui maintenant qu'on les a fait se disputer on est bien obligées de les réconcilier xD).

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une petite préférence pour les positifs … xD).


	6. Chapter 6

BBQ ? Plus jamais !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

Avertissement : Cette fiction contient des passages mettant en scène, de façon explicite ou implicite, des relations entre deux hommes. Homophobes passez votre chemin.

Note : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! On s'excuse pour les potentielles fautes d'orthographes qui auraient échappé à nos yeux pourtant vigilants, et à ceux encore plus acérés de Luscinia xD

On espère que cet avant-dernier chapitre ne vous décevra pas ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée et Gokudera n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Yamamoto eut un petit sourire triste en pensant à toutes les fois où cette situation s'était produite. Veiller sur son bel italien terrassé par son traumatisme faisait partie du quotidien. Pourtant son amant avait tout fait pour surmonter ça, mais rien n'avait marché. La méthode qui l'avait le plus fait rire avait été celle qui consistait à se déguiser en sa plus grande peur pour s'en émanciper. Le voir habillé en gâteau à la crème, le visage sérieux, convaincu de sa réussite, lui avait donné des crampes à l'estomac pendant toute une semaine.

Ah ! Il commençait à s'éveiller. La discussion allait pouvoir commencer.

OoOoO

« La troisième épreuve sera : "Mais d'où sort cette réplique ?" .»

Le petit groupe éberlué regarda Reborn -qui s'était, on ne sait pas comment, retrouvé habillé d'un costard blanc à paillettes et portait une perruque coupe afro rousse qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Lambo dans sa jeunesse.

« Euh… Et ça consiste en… ? Demanda Tsuna.

- C'est très simple : je vais dire une réplique tirée d'un film, livre, jeux… Et vous devez trouver d'où elle provient.

- Voii ! Et le piège il est où ?

- Le piège ? Demanda Reborn les yeux dégoulinant d'innocence. Ah ! Tu veux dire quelle amélioration géniale j'ai apporté, c'est cela ?

- On va dire ça comme ça, oui...

- Oh, vous allez être ravis ! S'exclama Reborn aux anges, si personne ne trouve au bout de 2 minutes : hop une petite électrocution ! Et bien sur, en cas de plus de deux mauvaises réponses : lynchage entre amis ! Alors, qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

- Youpi ! S'exclama, sans aucune motivation, le petit groupe de mafieux.

- Bien, on commence tout de suite avec la première réplique : " Mon précieuuux ! Voleurs ! Rendez-moi mon précieuuuux !".

- Euh… C'est censé être connu ce truc ? demanda Lambo dubitatif.

- Ishishishi ! Mon frère le jour où je lui ai volé son ours en peluche !

- Bel-sempaiii… réfléchissez un peu. Des princes de pacotilles comme vous ne sont pas connus… Aieuuuuh… Ne me plantez pas un pic à brochette là s'il vous plait…

- Kufufu, du coup cela ne peut pas être l'alouette quand je lui ai piqué Tsuna…

- Lussuria, quand on déplace un de ses cadavres pour nettoyer son cercueil ? Tenta Squalo.

- Tsss ! Bande de déchets incapables ! C'est une réplique de Golum qui est un personnage tiré du Seigneur des anneaux de Tolkien ! Vous êtes vraiment incultes !

- C'est exact. Un point pour la Varia.

- Boss ! Vous êtes si intelligent ! s'émerveilla Levi.

- Voiii ! Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Mêles-toi de tes miches ! Grogna le détenteur des flammes de la colère. Manquerait plus que ces déchets apprennent sa passion pour le fantastique ! Déjà que Lussuria avait failli le griller quand il avait trouvé la figurine d'un elfe dans sa chambre…

OoOoO

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Gokudera, qui s'était assis sur le lit, l'air méfiant, si tu veux parler, fais-le mais ne reste pas planté là à me regarder sans bouger !

- Et bien il faut que l'on discute à propos de ce matin, c'est évident. Non ! Avant que tu me coupes j'ai deux ou trois choses à te dire. Déjà je suis désolé pour m'être énervé ce matin.

- C'est la moindre des choses et-

- Ne me coupe pas Hayato ! Ecoute, je sais que je suis stupide de penser ça mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux de Tsuna !

- En effet tu es vraiment stupide, répliqua l'argenté, acide. Mais ce matin tu as pour une fois posé une question intelligente : pourquoi je suis avec toi ? Je pensais que c'était clair mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi est-ce que je resterais avec un abruti de baseballer comme toi hein ? Les personnes comme Tsuna sont tellement mieux ! »

Yamamoto poussa un long soupir. _Calme, surtout ne pas s'énerver, ce n'est pas une solution. Rien ne bon n'arrive avec la colère. Il est énervé et s'il attaque c'est seulement un moyen de protection…_

« Hayato… Ecoute, je sais que je t'ai blessé en disant cela mais comprend moi ! Je t'aime mais tu parles tout le temps de lui, tu l'idolâtres, tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi, tu-

- Putain mais t'es gonflé ! Je me plains, moi, quand tu passes ton temps à jouer au baseball ?

- Non c'est vrai, se fâcha Yamamoto – comme quoi sa résolution de ne pas s'énerver n'avait pas tenu longtemps …-, tu préfères cacher ma batte ou mon sac de sport plutôt que de me dire que tu veux que je reste ! C'est teeeellement plus mature ! Mais bon je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être étonnant, après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu avais pour habitude de me parler de tes sentiments ! C'est si drôle de me laisser les deviner !

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile connard ? Désolé de ne pas être aussi expansif que toi ! Et je te ferais remarquer que même si je n'en parle pas toujours, je te les montre ! Mais monsieur ne peut pas s'en contenter bien sûr ! Ben je vais t'en apprendre une bonne : je suis comme ça ! Alors s'il t'a fallu 6 ans de relation pour le remarquer c'est pas mon problème !

- Et j'aime ce putain de défaut chez toi ! Mais merde à la fin ! Ça je peux le supporter ! Ton petit côté tsundere est même plutôt mignon ! Mais je ne supporte pas de crever de jalousie parce que monsieur adule Tsuna !

- Tsundere ? _Tsundere_ ? s'offusqua l'italien. En quoi je suis un tsundere ? Putain j'hallucine !

- Oh arrête, comme si tu ne voyais pas ce que je veux dire ! Excuse-moi, mais se déclarer en frappant la personne et en l'insultant, je vois pas en quoi cela ne te paraît pas Tsundere !

- Ne me ressors pas ça ! On en a déjà parlé ok ! J'étais jeune et je déclarais ma flamme à un mec ! N'importe qui aurait fait pareil !

- Bien sur que non ! Et puis merde c'est pas le sujet ok ! Le problème c'est ton attitude avec Tsuna !

- Mais tu vas me lâcher le cul avec lui ! C'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans : "Tsuna est seulement mon boss, je n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments pour lui" ? T'es complètement ridicule !

- Alors si je me mettais à parler tout le temps de Squalo, à vanter ses qualités continuellement et à passer la plupart de mon temps avec lui, cela ne te dérangerait pas ?

- Quoi ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Le Juudaime est mon boss ! Squalo lui, est un canon qui irradie de phéromones !

- Ah ! Parce que tu trouves Squalo canon ?

- Hein ? Putain ça devient vraiment absurde là ! Tu vas piquer une crise de jalousie à chaque fois que je trouve un mec pas mal !

- Non bien sur que non ! Mais j'estime que j'ai le droit d'être jaloux d'un type avec qui tu passes la plupart de ton temps et que tu vénères !

- Peut être que c'est à toi de te remettre en question alors ? Pourquoi serait-ce le Juudaime que j'adule et non toi ? Hein ?

- Parce que tu ne vois pas mes qualités vu que tu es trop occupé à le regarder _lui_ ? répliqua agressivement le sabreur. »

OoOoO

« Maintenant, voici la deuxième réplique : "Je vais lui faire une proposition qu'il ne pourra pas refuser."

- Ma~ ça me dit vraiment quelque chose, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue mais je n'arrive pas à y mettre le doigt dessus ! Répondit Lussuria en regardant Squalo une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux tout en triturant le bonnet de bain bleu fluo.

- Voii, garde tes doigts là où ils sont ! Et arrête de me fixer comme ça ! Je le porterai pas ton putain de truc !

- Mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas Squ'-chan ?

- VOIII ! Non bordel ! Garde ton bonnet sérieux ou je te découpe !

- Ah... Drag-Queen et le stupide capitaine aux longs cheveux sont vraiment des gamins...

- Ishishi, mais c'est qu'elle a raison la grenouille !

- Je sais. Je dirais que c'est ce que pense l'ananas herbivore quand il manigance des trucs pervers en douce en pensant à MON herbivore, répondit Hibari comme si c'était une évidence.

- Kufufu, moi un pervers ?

- Il a raison Maitre...

Mukuro attrapa son arme et la lança dans le chapeau de son disciple _adoré_.

- Aïiieuh... Ça fait mal...

- C'est le but, mon cher Fran. En ce qui te concerne Hibari, sache que Tsunayoshi sera bientôt à moi ! Dit-il le regard brûlant.

- Hiiii ! Faites pas comme si j'étais pas là ! J'entends tout je vous signale !

- Vos histoires de cul n'intéressent personne ! Coupa Reborn. J'attends toujours ma réponse ! Il vous reste exactement 1 minute 03 secondes avant l'électrocution !

- Kufufu, je n'ai aucune envie de recevoir ce petit choc. Je suppose donc je vais _encore_ devoir donner la réponse…

- Bah maître, cela vous est bien égal non ? Après tout, la plupart de vos cheveux sont déjà dressés sur votre tête alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

- Suffit Fran ! Gronda Mukuro en donnant un deuxième coup de trident dans le chapeau de l'impertinent, la réponse est Vito Corleone dans le film Le Parrain. Et après ça se dit mafieux, fufu...

- Exact ! Un point pour les Vongola.

OoOoO

« Je ne vois pas tes qualités ? Il faut dire qu'elles sont siiii bien cachées. C'est vrai que tu préfères plutôt mettre en avant ta stupidité de sportif bodybuildé aux phéromones ! Ricana l'italien.

- Connard ! Je sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie encore de me réconcilier avec toi ! Tu sais quoi : va te faire foutre ! déclara Yamamoto en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Mais avec plaisir ducon ! Je devrais peut être demander au Juudaime qui sait ? »

Yamamoto se figea, la main sur la poignée. Il se retourna lentement vers Gokudera, le visage ravagé par la colère.

« Putain d'abruti ! C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé à répondre ? Effectivement c'est peut être mieux quand tu te la fermes sur tes sentiments ! Ton fanatisme et ta stupidité atteignent des sommets ! Tu veux rester un chien chien toute ta vie ? Grand bien t'en fasse ! Par contre tu ne mérites clairement pas d'être le bras droit de Tsuna avec un comportement aussi merdique ! J'espère sincèrement que tu vas te reprendre en main Hayato, parce qu'en ce moment tu ne vaux vraiment rien ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter que tu te comportes comme ça avec moi mais j'espère que tu vas rapidement changer et réaliser ta connerie intergalactique ! T'attends quoi de moi ? Hein ? Que je m'excuse ? Que je me casse ? A moins que tu débites ces conneries pour que je te foute mon poing dans la gueule ? C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Gokudera était resté immobile durant toute la diatribe du sabreur. C'est à peine s'il avait compris ce que l'autre lui disait, tellement il était absorbé dans la contemplation de son visage. La colère était rare chez le gardien de la pluie mais celle-ci démultipliait sa beauté.

« Rien à répondre ? Je ne suis plus digne de connaître tes sentiments c'est ça ? cracha Yamamoto. Alors ciao ! »

Il allait se retourner pour atteindre la porte mais un murmure le stoppa de surprise.

« Je t'aime enfoiré… »

OoOoO

« Voici la troisième réplique : "La fierté précède la chute".

- Voiii ! Mais c'est trop compliqué ! N'importe qui aurait pu dire ça !

- Kufufu, dis plutôt que tu n'as aucune culture.

- Enfoi-

- C'est le verset 8 du "Livre des Proverbes" de la Bible, coupa Lévi.

Toute l'assemblée regarda Lévi interloquée. Mais où avait-il bien pu apprendre cela...

- ...

- ...

- C'est une bonne réponse, annonça Reborn aussi surpris que les autres.

- Ishishi, alors là le prince est scié !

- Alors comme ça il y a un semblant d'intelligence sous cette affreuse coupe, fufu ?

- Voiii ! T'es-

- Fermez-là déchets ! En attendant il est le seul à avoir répondu correctement !

- Boss ! Cria Lévi des larmes de bonheur coulant sur ses joues.

- Ma~ bossu ! Vous aimez la viande au point de complimenter Levi... »

OoOoO

« Quoi ? »

Gokudera se mit à rougir violemment en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Les mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Yamamoto venait de le pourrir et la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée à répliquer était ça. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse toujours n'importe quoi en sa présence ? Comment cet homme pouvait le changer à ce point ?

Il vit s'approcher l'épéiste qui s'arrêta face à lui, l'air grave.

« Et ? C'est tout ? Parce que sincèrement Hayato, cette fois ce n'est pas avec ça que je me calmerai.

- Et tu veux entendre quoi au juste ? Que je suis désolé ? Et bien oui, je suis désolé et je suis un gros abruti ! Tu as raison sur toute la ligne et je n'aurais pas du m'énerver ! Mais tu me fais toujours faire des choses si stupides ! Quand je suis avec toi j'ai l'impression de devenir une autre personne ! Tu me troubles trop pour que je puisse agir intelligemment ! Tiens tu connais la dernière : j'ai pensé que tu étais grahou dans ton maillot ! Moi ! Quand je te vois je deviens une vulgaire midinette papillonneuse de cils digne d'un shojo manga !

Et à propos de Tsuna au lieu d'en rire, j'ai pété les plombs comme d'habitude ! Mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ! Et ça je ne le supporte pas ! »

L'italien avait déclaré cela d'une traite, les joues rougies et peinait à présent à reprendre son souffle. Il n'osait pas regarder Yamamoto dans les yeux, trop honteux de ses paroles.

Après un long moment de silence, il sentit l'épéiste s'approcher et l'enlacer doucement.

« C'est comme ça que tu aurais du te déclarer… Dit doucement le sabreur, Je t'aime aussi imbécile. »

Après un long regard, leurs lèvres se joignirent avec tendresse.

« Alors comme ça je suis « grahou » en maillot de bain ? » demanda Yamamoto avec un large sourire.

- Oh ta gueule et embrasse moi ! Répliqua l'italien avant de s'emparer sauvagement de la bouche de son épéiste.

OoOoO

« Voici la quatrième : "Here we go!"

- ...

- Euh, C'est tout ? On ira vachement loin avec ça, voii !

- Je ne sais pas la réponse à l'extrême limite !

- Vous faites honte à l'Italie !

- C'est un langage codé ou quoi ? Demanda Lévi. Et puis c'est injuste de le dire dans une langue étrangère ! Je peux pas trouver : j'ai jamais rien compris à l'arménien ! [1]

- Ma ! Mais comment peut-il être aussi bête ?

- Lévi sempaï est irrécupérable...

- En effet, ta stupidité est tellement immense que ç'en devient presque inhumain, fufu.

- C'est pas en passant tout votre temps à lire des magazines pornos que vous deviendrez plus intelligent Lévi-sempaï...

- Hiii ! C'est Reborn quand il me fait réviser l'anglais ! J'en ai des frissons rien qu'en y repensant...

- Mauvaise réponse ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'on s'y remette hein Tsunaze, annonça Reborn un sourire plus que sadique sur le visage.

- Oya~ tout le monde devrait connaître ! C'est Mario bien sûr !

- Voi ! Le président du conseil italien ? Demanda Squalo qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Non, pas ce Mario là stupide requin braillard, on parle du plombier ! Un point de plus pour les Vongola, annonça Reborn.

- ... Voii, je connais pas de plombier qui s'appel Mario moi ! C'est de la triche !

- Kufufu, Mario est le nom d'un personnage célèbre de jeu vidéo, tout le monde sait ça !

- VOII ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de Geek !

- Squalo-sempaï... Vous connaissez le mot "geek" mais pas "Mario"... Ça promet...

OoOoO

« On devrait se disputer plus souvent… C'est encore meilleur au lit après ! Ha ha !

- Idiot, répliqua Gokudera un sourire attendri aux lèvres. »

Il se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de son amant. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux nus dans le lit, totalement défait, de la chambre d'hôtel du gardien de la pluie.

« Voila une des raisons pour lesquelles tu n'as pas à craindre Tsuna, taquina l'italien.

- Ah oui ? Et il y a d'autres raisons qui pourraient m'empêcher de retomber dans cette spirale démoniaque qu'est la jalousie ? demanda Yamamoto amusé.

- Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Ta façon tout à fait unique d'essayer de mettre une cravate et qui consiste à en faire un nœud de lacet ?

- Oui, c'est en effet un très bon argument. Un autre ?

- Ta manière de manger tes spaghettis ! Je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! Voir ton visage plein de sauce tomate jusque dans tes cheveux est un véritable délice !

- J'aurais pensé que tu citerais plutôt ma faculté exceptionnelle à toucher mon coude avec ma langue…

- C'était le prochain, déclara le rital un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais il faut dire qu'il y en a beaucoup trop pour tous les lister. Enfin, je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on se lève pour aller rejoindre les autres… J'ai pas envie !

- Et moi donc, soupira le japonais. Mais personne ne nous oblige à y aller tout de suite non ? On pourrait… Faire autre chose de plus agréable avant d'y retourner… Non ?

- Hum… Ce n'est pas faux, fit Gokudera faisant semblant de réfléchir, bien. Je suppose que cela ne pose pas de problème et puis, vu qu'on y est, pourquoi se contenter de faire cette agréable activité qu'une seule fois ?

OoOoO

« Voilà enfin la dernière réplique : "C'est pas ma guerre !".

- Je passe !

- Ma~ que vous êtes ignorants !

- Voi ! Comme si toi tu l'étais pas !

- Ta gueule ! C'est l'autre déchet de boss Vongola quand il se défile !

- C'est vrai, ça aurait pu l'être... Mais ce n'est pas la bonne réponse !

- Ma~ ça y est ! Je me souviens !

- Accouche déchet !

- Que vous êtes cruel Bossu~ ! Aaah ! Oui oui c'est bon je vais répondre alors baissez vos armes s'il vous plaît…

- RAMBO A L'EXTRÊME !

- Exact ! Cette épreuve se termine donc par la victoire des Vongola avec un score de trois à deux !

- Voiii ! Y en a marre que ce soit toujours eux qui gagnent !

- Kufufu, dis plutôt que tu as peur de ce qu'il va t'arriver, répondit Mukuro en regardant Xanxus au bord de l'explosion.

- ... Bande-de-DÉCHEEETS !

- VOIIII ! Tous aux abris !

_A suivre..._

[1] Réplique tirée de la génialissime saga mp3 Banal Fantasy Origins ^.^

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !

On espère que les personnages n'ont pas été trop OOC ^^'

Toutes nos excuses mais le prochain (et dernier) chapitre ne pourra pas être posté à temps car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avec les fêtes et l'inspiration semble vouloir prendre des vacances u.u' Mais nous allons faire de notre mieux pour ne pas le poster trop en retard . !

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une petite préférence pour les positifs … xD).


	7. Chapter 7

BBQ ? Plus jamais !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

Avertissement : Cette fiction contient des passages mettant en scène, de façon explicite ou implicite, des relations entre deux hommes. Homophobes passez votre chemin.

Note : Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui nous ont apporté le soleil dans ces jours sombres sans inspiration ! Mais, après moult et moult difficultés nous avons (enfin) reconquis cette inspiration fuyante ! xD

Un grand merci également à Luscinia qui a corrigé toutes nos fautes alors qu'elle était déjà très occupée !

Nous sommes vraiment désolées pour le retard *s'inclinent profondément*. Dire qu'on était fière d'avoir toujours posté à temps jusqu'à présent… u.u

On espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7

« Vous revoulez un peu de viande Juudaime ?

- Non merci Gokudera. J'en ai déjà repris.

- Kufufu, vous êtes sûr ? Après tout c'est notre prix pour avoir _écrasé_ la Varia ! En plus, elle est si _exquise_, si _juteuse,_ si _fine en bouche_ ! C'est vraiment un _délice_ pour nos papilles !

Et toi mon cher Xanxus, que penses tu de tes légumes vapeur ?

- Ta gueule déchet ! Hurla le Boss de la Varia furieux en martyrisant de pauvres brocolis innocents qui se trouvaient dans son assiette.

- VOIII ! On t'emmerde avec ta putain de viande !

- Ishishishi ! C'est un ananas carnivore ! »

Yamamoto eut un petit sourire. Cela faisait presque deux heures que Hayato et lui étaient descendus et il n'y avait eu aucun moment d'accalmie. Quand ils étaient revenus, après trois parties de jambes en l'air époustouflantes – sans vantardise aucune-, ils avaient cru à une deuxième bataille des anneaux ! La façade de l'hôtel était criblée d'impacts de balle, la plupart des transats étaient soit calcinés soit renversés et quelques arbres qui se trouvaient à l'orée du petit bois gisaient au sol complètement déracinés. Les corps des membres de la Varia étaient étendus au sol de façon plus ou moins gracieuse – la palme revenait à Lussuria qui avait la face contre terre et le cul pointant vers le ciel. Allongé dans un des rares transats survivants, Xanxus sirotait un verre de bourbon un air satisfait sur le visage tandis que les Vongola se tenaient dans un coin et discutaient tranquillement – enfin, Tsuna, Ryohei et Lambo discutaient alors que Mukuro et Hibari se fusillaient du regard.

Il avait eu droit à un résumé des événements pendant que les membres de la Varia revenaient peu à peu à eux. Hayato avait été très déçu de n'avoir pas pu participer mais la joie de savoir que son « Juudaime » avait gagné avait vite effacé sa déception – et puis ce n'était pas comme si les activités qu'il avait pratiquées n'avaient pas été intéressantes non plus…

La suite de l'après midi avait été plutôt bien déroulé – compte tenu des protagonistes bien entendu. Hibari et Mukuro s'étaient battus pour un oui ou pour un non, Squalo avait crié toutes les deux minutes, Xanxus fait la gueule, Hayato s'était fait emmerder par Bel, Ryohei avait _nagé_ à l'extrême… rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire quoi ! Le seul fait notable avait été l'instant où Fran avait esquissé une ébauche de sourire provoqué en réponse à une remarque que Bel lui chuchotait au creux de l'oreille. Oh pas grand chose, mais l'épéiste avait bien vu ses lèvres se relever légèrement. C'était seulement la deuxième fois que Yamamoto avait pu voir une expression autre que l'indifférence sur le visage de l'illusionniste.

Et maintenant, ils étaient attablés devant une gigantesque table croulant sous les mets. Le début de repas avait été vraiment très tendu vu que les Vongola avaient eu droit à de la viande alors que la Varia en était privée et devait se contenter de légumes - en subissant en outre les commentaires plein de suffisance d'un certain illusionniste. Mais Xanxus avait pu être calmé grâce à Squalo qui lui avait promis de réaliser son fantasme la prochaine fois s'il gardait son calme. Yamamoto ne savait pas en quoi le « fantasme » consistait mais vu la tête de son homologue de la pluie, cela lui coûtait vraiment de promettre une telle chose Et après on osait dire que son mentor n'était pas un mec bien !

« Maa~ Boss ! Les légumes c'est très bon pour la santé. Déclara le boxeur de la Varia tout en se tournant vers Fran et Belphégor. Vous avez compris les enfants : il faut manger au moins cinq fruits et légumes par jour !

- Travelo-sempai, on le sait déjà. L'abruti de prince regarde les programmes pour les mômes tous les matins donc on y a droit toutes les dix minutes…

- Voii ! C'est pour ça qu'on ne vous voit qu'à partir de neuf du mat' et qu'on entend le rire de l'autre mou du bulbe toutes les deux minutes ? T'es un vrai gamin Bel !

- Ishishi ! Moi au moins je ne suis pas un vieux schnoque qui perd ses cheveux !

- VOI ! L'unique raison pour laquelle je perds _quelques _cheveux c'est le stress causé par une certaine personne, répliqua l'épéiste en regardant avec insistance Xanxus qui l'ignorait royalement.

- Moi aussi je regarde de temps en temps, glissa Lambo d'une voix mal assurée. Y'a des trucs vraiment pas mal des fois !

- Ushishishi exactement le bovin ! Par exemple, j'ai trouvé dans un dessin animé une boule de poil jaune qui pourrait remplacer notre gardien de la foudre !

- Du jaune ? Maa~ non ! Cela jurerait avec nos uniformes, grimaça Lussuria.

- Dixit la personne qui a des poils oranges sur son vêtement… Il faudra un jour que vous m'expliquiez votre conception de la mode Drag-queen sempai…

- Kufufu, crois moi cher élève cette chose n'a aucune conception de la mode ! Sa ligne de conduite est le mauvais goût !

- Dixit la personne qui a une coiffure faisant de lui le roi des ananas…

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune éducation mon petit Fran, et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, soupira Mukuro. Enfin il y a du progrès : tu portes un chapeau en forme de batracien maintenant et non plus en forme de pêche. C'est un pas vers l'intelligence. Le prochain couvre-chef sera peut être un singe…

- Ishishi, pas question ! C'est une grenouille et elle le reste. Un prince et un singe, ce serait totalement ridicule !

- Fufufu, cette famille est une vraie animalerie quand on y pense ! Une grenouille anciennement pêche, un brave toutou manieur de dynamites, un requin bruyant qui se fait bouffer par un prédateur agressif, un yéti électrique, une vache pleurnicharde,… et bien sur une petite alouette qui pense avoir des crocs et qui se balade en compagnie d'un autre camarade à plume portant un nom au goût plus que douteux ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le gardien du nuage dans l'attente de sa réaction –violente. Mais Hibari se contenta de les fixer en silence comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, les joues légèrement rosées.

« Euh … tout va bien Hibari-san ? »

Le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori pivota lentement vers Tsuna qui venait de parler. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Voui… Vous êtes choupi choupi choupi choupiiiii … »[1]

Les mafieux restèrent interloqués durant plusieurs minutes. Même Belphégor était trop ébahi pour sortir ses sarcasmes habituels.

« Kufufu ! L'alouette a pris un coup dans l'aile on dirait ! »

En entendant ces paroles, Hibari se leva précipitamment et monta sur la table, un air sérieux inscrit sur le visage, et se mit à chanter à tue tête.

« AAAlouetteuh, gentille alouetteuh ! AAAAlouette, je te plumerai ! Je te plumerai la tête ! Je te plumerai la tête ! Je te plumerai le-

- CUrieuse réaction de sa part ! se moqua Mukuro. Le petit cachottier m'avait dissimulé qu'il aimait cette chanson !

- VOI ! Vous êtes surs que c'est le vrai ? Non parce que je veux bien que l'alcool fasse faire des trucs bizarres mais là il a vraiment l'air endommagé ! C'est encore plus flippant qu'une horde de pompom girls hystériques !

- ! Y'a un sage qui a dit « Alcool tu boiras et le vrai toi sortira » ! Je savais bien qu'Hibari était sympa en fait !

- Il n'y a aucun sage qui aurait pu dire un truc pareil abruti ! soupira Gokudera.

- Ha ha ! Ça le faisait bien pourtant !

- Hibari-san, combien de verres as-tu bu exactement ? demanda Tsuna légèrement paniqué.

- Exactement ? Sais pas …

- Ok, on a un gros problème, soupira le futur boss des Vongola. Kusakabe-san m'avait dit que quand il boit plus de trois verres il devenait… ça. Je ne l'avais pas cru sur le coup mais là…

- Kufufu ! Excellent ! Comment ai-je pu passer à coté d'un tel point faible pendant toutes ces années ! Je vais pouvoir le faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ce qui est approprié pour une alouette vous ne trouvez pas ? Oh ! Vous croyez que… ? Ça serait trop beau !

- Quoi ?

- On va tester tout de suite ! S'exclama l'illusionniste les yeux brillant d'excitation. Hibari, quel est ton plat préféré ?

- D'la tartes aux pommes avec du chocolat chaud [1]! C'est troooop bon ! Déclara sans hésitation le gardien du nuage avec un grand sourire aux lèvres -qui fit frissonner l'ensemble des mafieux peu habitués à un tel spectacle.

- Kufufufufu ! Je viens de découvrir une véritable mine d'or !

- Maître, vous êtes vraiment mauvais …

- Il a raison ! Comment peux-tu penser lui soutirer des informations en profitant qu'il soit saoul ! s'indigna Tsuna.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça… vous êtes mauvais à ce jeu… la première question que vous posez c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas assez embarrassant…

- Je suis fier de toi mon petit Fran, répondit Mukuro ému, je ne t'ai pas si mal éduqué finalement.

- Tel maître, tel élève hein ? Soupira le possesseur de l'anneau du ciel Vongola.

- Dis moi mon cher Hibari, quelle était ta plus grande peur quand tu étais enfant ? Demanda le gardien de la brume un immense sourire sur le visage –qui n'avait rien a envier à celui de sa Némésis question collage de frissons.

- Le grillon aux cauchemars ! Il avait des chaussures qui grinçaient et il était trop vilain ![2]

- Ushishishi, un grillon avec des chaussures ! Tu m'étonnes que ça fasse flipper, shishi…

- Rho et pis les serpents aussi, déclara Hibari le visage grave.

- Kufufu, c'est déjà plus rationnel… Et pourquoi les serpents ?

- Ils marchent sur leur ventre ! Dans le genre flippant je vois pas ce qu'il vous faut ![3]

- VOII ! Mais c'est complètement débile comme raison !

- Fufu, en effet.

- Maitre… Ce n'est pas vous qui avez peur des oiseaux parce qu'ils n'ont pas de bras ?

- C'est vrai Mukuro ? Demanda Tsuna, surpris.

- Pfff ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai aucune crainte ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont culbuter vers l'avant, ça n'a pas de sens [3]! Répliqua l'illusionniste en foudroyant du regard son ancien disciple.

- JE SUIS D'ACCORD À L' EXTRÊME ! Sans bras pas de gants de boxe !

- Ushishishi, pas de bras, pas de chocolat !

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber roturier fumeur. Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Tsss ! Enfoiré !

- Encore une petite question ! Je ne m'en lasserai jamais, fufu ! Alors ma petite alouette, quelle est la taille de ton s-

- Stooop ! Suffit Mukuro ! Tiens Hibari-san, un employé vient de m'apporter de l'aspirine. Aller bois.

- Pfff, tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu connais déjà la réponse que tu dois en priver les autres mon petit Tsunayoshi !

- Quoi ? Juudaime c'est vrai ? Vous, vous co-connaissez…

- Bien sur que non Gokudera ! Mukuro ça suffit ! Je vais accompagner Hibari-san aux toilettes pour qu'il puisse se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Kusakabe-san m'a dit qu'il décuvait rapidement de cette façon. La salle est près de ma chambre et je voulais justement me reposer. Bonne nuit. »

Tsuna entra dans l'hôtel suivi de son gardien du nuage qui voyait peu à peu les brumes de l'alcool se dissiper.

Après avoir déposé Hibari devant les lavabos, avec ordre de se mettre la tête sous l'eau, le Boss Vongola rentra dans sa suite et s'étala sur son lit, épuisé, et ignorant l'ombre qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à sa chambre…

OoOoO

« Oy, déchet ! Ramène-moi jusqu'à ma piaule !

- VOIII ! Je suis pas TA bonniche ! »

Le Boss de la Varia pointa ses pistolets sur la tempe de son amant, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

« Ok, ok ! On y va enfoiré de Boss ! Putain de gamin capricieux !

- Ushishishi, mais c'est qu'il est tout docile le petit requin !

- Ta gueule le blondinet !

- Ushishi, j'ai le plaisir de voir que ma remarque sur la variété de mes surnoms a été prise en compte… même si pour l'instant, mes sobriquets manquent encore d'originalité… »

Après plusieurs minutes de dialogue atteignant les cieux éthérés de la vulgarité, Squalo et Xanxus rejoignirent la chambre de ce dernier.

Le possesseur de la flamme de la colère s'étendit sans grâce sur le grand lit de satin blanc qui trônait au milieu de la chambre. Alors que l'épéiste s'apprêtait à regagner la sienne, Xanxus lui attrapa fermement la main.

« Reste. »

Son ton indiquait bien qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'une requête. C'était un ordre. Pourtant, dans son regard, on pouvait voir une -très- mince lueur de supplication.

L'épéiste cacha le sourire attendri qui lui montait aux lèvres - il était un fier assassin, pas une midinette de 15 ans !- et fit mine de se révolter. S'engagea alors une bataille verbale ponctuée d'insultes, de « voii », d'objets lancés à la figure et de menaces de mort. Pourtant, ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était qu'un rituel, une tradition qui remontait à leur première discussion et qui avait lieu avant chaque moment d'intimité.

La bataille se termina quand Squalo fut plaqué contre le lit, le corps de son amant le frôlant, au dessus de lui.

« Voi ! T'as triché connard !

- J'ai _gagné_, nuance, déclara Xanxus un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Compte par sur moi pour le refaire ! Tu m'as tué cet aprém' ! »

Xanxus ne répliqua pas, s'allongea contre le corps chaud de son amant, et se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, tout en caressant sa longue chevelure argentée. Après un court moment, le squale se détendit et posa sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon. Celui-ci lui fit un bref sourire et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur le front de son bras droit.

_Un requin bruyant qui se fait bouffer par un prédateur agressif, hein_, _saleté d'ananas _? _Je dirais plutôt un requin qui a réussi à apprivoiser un chaton mal léché…_ pensa Squalo, avant de sombrer doucement dans les limbes du sommeil.

OoOoOoOo

Mukuro avait suivi discrètement Tsuna jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand ce dernier fut entré, il tapa à son tour le code de déverrouillage qu'il avait glorieusement obtenu après un petit chantage qu'il maîtrisait si bien.

« 0...4...3...3, kufufu. »

Tsuna sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il voulut se retourner pour voir qui était entré mais n'en eut pas le temps car l'intrus venait de l'attraper par les bras et les lui maintenait fermement dans le dos.

« Qu'- Mukuro ? Lâche-moi !

- Hum... Pas envie. »

Mukuro resserra un peu son emprise et se mit à mordiller doucement l'oreille de son prisonnier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire encore ? Demanda Tsuna tout en se débattant.

- Là, tout de suite ? Pleins de choses me viennent...

- Pervers !

- Dois-je te rappeler qui est-ce qui me supplie de ne pas m'arrêter ou d'y aller plus fort, fufu ?

- ...

- Tu ne trouves plus rien à dire ?

- ... Connard !

- Dans ce cas, tu permets que je m'amuse un peu ? Souffla Mukuro d'une voix sensuelle. »

OoOoOoO

« Puisque tout le monde part... On ferait bien de faire pareil sempaï...

- Ushishi~ la grenouille est pressée d'aller tester le matelas !

- Sempaï... Vous êtes irrécupérable… Si jamais vous commencez à me faire des trucs bizarres, on ne le fera plus jamais... Je suis fatigué et je compte bien dormir...

- Tch ! Quelle grenouille ennuyeuse ! Alors que je lui fais l'honneur de goûter à mon royal corps !

Arrivé dans la chambre, Fran enfila rapidement son pyjama et alla se coucher sans un regard pour son amant. Belphegor, fronça les sourcils -enfin, le mouvement que fit sa frange laissa penser qu'il le faisait- en le voyant faire et alla, lui aussi, dormir. Un long silence s'installa dans la chambre. Bel' se retourna pour voir si Fran dormait vraiment et constata qu'apparemment, sa grenouille était déjà partie au royaume des rêves. Alors que le calme régnait depuis un bon moment et que le prince glissait lentement vers le sommeil, la voix de Fran s'éleva.

« Vous êtes devenu bien docile sempaï... vous n'avez vraiment rien tenté…

- Tch ! Répondit le Prince. Il n'était plus d'humeur à blablater.

- Ah ! Vous voyez... Trop docile même... Chuchota l'illusionniste.

- Je croyais que t'étais fatigué ! Alors tais-toi et dors ! Grogna Bel' en s'enroulant tel un panini géant dans la couette.

- ...

- ...

- Bel'-sempaï...

- Quoi encore ?

- La porte de la salle de bain est grande ouverte... »

Le gardien de la foudre se releva d'un coup et regarda son amant avant de l'attraper par la main, un grand sourire s'étirant peu à peu sur son visage.

« Ushishi~ j'aime quand tu vas dans mon sens. »

Et c'est ainsi que le Prince emmena sa grenouille dans le royaume du plaisir et de la luxure.

OoOoOoO

Hibari se rinça le visage encore deux fois avec de l'eau froide. Maintenant, il avait les idées claires et, maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il avait perdu toute crédibilité. Comment avait-il pu se comporter de la sorte ? Et devant ces... Ces herbivores sous évolués ! Il s'était même mis à chanter ! Et pas n'importe quoi : il avait fallu que ce soit : "alouette, gentille alouette...". Tout ça était la faute de cet enfoiré d'ananas herbivore ! Qui, en plus de ça, s'était ouvertement foutu de sa gueule. Le connaissant il avait sûrement pris des photos à l'insu de tous ! Il ne laisserait pas passer ça ! Il fallait qu'il le morde à...

« Je vais le tuer ! » Lacha Hibari en frappant sur le bord du lavabo.

Il venait de repenser à ce qu'avait dit Mukuro sur le fait qu'il répétait toujours la même phrase... Et depuis quand devait-il se préoccuper de ce que disait les autres ? Aaah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Il faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie !

Sur ce, il sortit des toilettes prêt à mor... tuer tous ceux qui s'approcheraient de lui d'un peu trop près, et vit, au bout du couloir, sa Némésis entrer dans la chambre de Tsuna. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancer encore ? Il se dirigea à son tour vers la chambre et entra le code, qu'il avait obtenu en espionnant la conversation qu'avait eu son soi-disant Boss et l'ananas un peu plus tôt, suite au petit tour de l'illusionniste -qu'il devait d'ailleurs tabasser pour avoir osé vendre des photos de lui.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? Grogna Hibari prêt à attaquer.

- Hibarii ! » Cria Tsuna surpris.

Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit, les mains au dessus de sa tête, attachées par une cravate. Quand à Mukuro, il se trouvait assis sur Tsuna, les jambes de part et d'autre du plus jeune et s'apprêtait à lui défaire sa chemise.

« Kufufu, ça ne se voit pas ? Répondit Mukuro.

- Descends de là tout de suite, je vais m'occuper de toi !

- T'occuper de moi hein ? J'en suis très bien capable tout seul ne t'inquiète pas... Mais c'est ironique que tu me dises ça à moi alors tu n'es même pas capable de rester sobre seulement après deux verres... Mais bon, c'était vraiment amusant, fufu. »

Hibari fonça sur Mukuro avec une seule idée en tête : le tuer. Mais un cri l'arrêta net.

« STOP ! Cria Tsuna les mains toujours attachées. Ne vous battez pas dans ma chambre ! »

Il essaya de se rasseoir tant bien que mal sur le bord du lit- chose difficile quand on est attaché avec une cravate, vous en conviendrez.

Après quelques minutes de silence tendu, Hibari baissa ses tonfas.

« A condition que l'ananas herbivore pervers sorte de cette pièce.

- Hum... J'aimerais bien, crois moi, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, kufufu~. »

L'illusionniste s'approcha de Tsuna et le poussa pour qu'il retombe en arrière sur le lit.

« Mu-Mukuro ! Arrête ça !

- Oya~ mais pourtant, toute à l'heure, comme toutes les autres fois d'ailleurs, tu n'as opposé aucune résistance, bien au contraire...

- Alors comme ça tu couches aussi avec lui... déclara le gardien du nuage en se tournant vers Tsuna, le visage parfaitement neutre. Je m'en doutais un peu, il faut dire que tu es assez bruyant... J'ai fait mine de ne rien voir jusqu'à maintenant mais là...

- Hi-Hibari... J-je

- Il va falloir que je te punisse, Herbivore. Et sévèrement.

- Quel hypocrisie ma petite alouette ! Comme si on ne s'envoyait pas en l'air de temps en temps tous les deux !

- Quoi ? S'écria Tsuna les yeux ronds. Mais, mais je croyais que vous vous détestiez !

- C'est le cas, répliqua le gardien du nuage le visage neutre.

- Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Kufufu…

- En principe ça freine un peu… déclara le futur Boss, blasé.

- Serais-tu jaloux mon petit Tsunayoshi ? Nous n'avions jamais dit que nous serions fidèles pourtant. D'ailleurs aucun de nous ne l'a été !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Juste surpris.

- De découvrir qu'en réalité tu n'es pas le seul à te taper deux mecs à la fois ? demanda ironiquement Mukuro.

- Ha, ha très drôle… Bon, détache moi, que je puisse continuer cette conversation confortablement.

- Pas question ! Je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé.

- Il n'en est pas question, déclara froidement Hibari. Je ne vais sûrement pas laisser mes deux amants s'envoyer en l'air devant moi sans rien faire !

- Kufufufu, et bien si tu y tiens tant, tu n'as qu'a participer… qu'en dis tu ? »

OoOoOoO

Le soleil était levé depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et un petit groupe d'hommes attendait patiemment l'arrivée de leurs derniers compagnons, assis dans le petit salon de l'hôtel. Manquait encore : Squalo, Xanxus, Tsuna, Mukuro, Hibari, Belphégor, Fran ainsi que Lussuria.

Le premier arrivé avait été Ryohei, qui comme à son habitude s'était levé tôt pour faire son « extrême footing ». Puis Levi l'avait rejoint, suivi peu après par un Lambo baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Gokudera et Yamamoto étaient descendus bien plus tard, des marques de draps encore imprimées sur le visage.

« JE M'ENNUIE À L'EXTREME !

- Ta gueule, tête de gazon ! Va faire _extrêmement_ chier quelqu'un d'autre ailleurs !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça tête de poulpe ! Je FAIS ce que je veux À l'extrême LIMITE !

- Ma, ma ~ Calmez vous. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriv-

- AAAAAH ! Un monstre ! s'écria Lambo en sautant derrière un canapé, pris de panique. »

Les mafieux présents se retournèrent afin de voir ce qui avait effrayé leur condisciple.

Devant la vision atroce qui s'offrait à eux, Gokudera blanchit violemment, Yamamoto sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge, Levi s'évanouit et Ryohei eut une extrême envie de se faire pipi dessus.

« Maaa~ mais pourquoi faites-vous cette tête mes choupinets ? demanda Lussuria, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Pgfhea… réussit à articuler Gokudera en montrant d'un doigt tremblant, le visage du gardien du soleil de la Varia.

- Et bien quoi ? interrogea le boxeur en sortant un miroir de poche de son vêtement, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Oh ! Nom d'un cadavre en sucre ! Comment ai-je pu me montrer ainsi ! »

Il repartit précipitamment dans sa chambre, laissant derrière lui un petit groupe traumatisé par la vision d'un Lussuria le visage recouvert d'un masque de beauté vert olive, aux lèvres peinturlurées de baume hydratant rouge cerise et aux cheveux coiffés en palmier, tenu par un élastique rose fluo.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Belphégor arriva, traînant un Fran qui semblait marcher au radar.

« Ishishishi ! C'est quoi ces têtes, vous avez vu une belette enragée faire la danse du ventre ou quoi ?

- Pire… murmura Lambo la tête sortant de derrière le canapé. On a vu-

- Stop ! Je ne veux plus y penser ! C'est trop choquant…

- Ha ha, Hayato, toi qui aimes les créatures mystiques, tu aurais dû être préparé à une telle… apparition. Non ?

- Non, crois moi : les créatures de mes bouquins comparées à ça, c'est de la pisse de chat !

- Le prince est très déçu d'avoir manqué cet événement !

- Bel'-sempaiiii, vous ne l'auriez pas raté si vous n'aviez pas passé la nuit dans la salle de bain. Vous avez mal dormi et du coup vous avez eu du mal à vous réveiller...

- Ushishishi, c'est vrai, je le concède… Et vous, vous avez testé dans la salle de bain ? Demanda le blond en se tournant vers les gardiens de la tempête et de la pluie Vongola.

- Quoi ? Mais… Mais … Ça te regarde pas enfoiré !

- Ha ha, c'est con on y a pas pensé…

- Toi ta gueule ! Dis pas un truc comme ça devant eux !

- Désolé ! S'exclama l'épéiste avec un sourire tout sauf contrit aux lèvres. »

Les insultes fusèrent encore un petit moment, puis Lussuria refit son apparition, cette fois-ci en tenue plus présentable au grand bonheur de la petite troupe qui n'aurait pas pu supporter une autre vision cauchemardesque en si peu de temps.

Pendant ce temps à l'étage les derniers retardataires commençaient à sortir pour rejoindre les autres.

« Enfoiré de Boss ! Je vais lui en foutre des "bonniches" dans la gueule ! VOI ! Il va voir ! » Râla Squalo en sortant de la chambre, deux sacs sur le dos.

Au même moment Tsuna sortit de sa suite et baillât pour la énième fois de la matinée avant de tomber nez à nez avec un Squalo assez énervé.

« Ah ! S-squalo-san... Bon- s'interrompit Tsuna à la vue des magnifiques cernes du squale.

- B'jour !

- Mal dormi ? Tu as des cernes assez impressionnants.

- Voii ! Tu peux parler ! T'as vu les tiennes ! Et puis, j'aurais bien dormi si je n'avais pas dû ce matin faire… enfin… Xanxus voulait… on a… fin bref, voila quoi … déclara le vice capitaine de la Varia, les joues légèrement rosées.

- Oui, je compatis, moi c'est pareil. Enfin,… non, mais si… hum… »

Après quelques minutes d'échanges de regards gênés, les deux mafieux partirent d'un petit rire nerveux avant de descendre rejoindre le reste du groupe.

« C'est bon, je suis prêt ». Fit Tsuna à ses gardiens en arrivant dans le hall, suivi de Squalo toujours en train de se battre avec ses bagages.

« Ah ! Juudaine on vous attendait ! Dépêchons-nous de partir !

- Ah. O-oui...

- Uh ! T'en a mis du temps déchet ! Déclara Xanxus à l'attention de l'épéiste. Bouge ton cul et va porter les bagages dans la limousine !

- VOIIIII ! Je suis pas ta pute enfoiré de Boss ! Jura le squale en balançant les bagages sur son amant. Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai ma claque ! Je me casse ! Démerde toi avec tes putains de bagages à la con ! Déjà quand on part pour une nuit on n'apporte pas _deux _valises pleines à craquer espèce de fils à papa pourri gâté ! Alors va te faire foutre, je prendrai un taxi ! ».

Et sans laisser le temps à Xanxus de répliquer, il partit en courant à l'extérieur, laissant l'assemblée bouche bée. Un silence pesant s'installa et personne n'osait bouger de peur de subir les flammes de colère du fils adoptif du neuvième du nom.

« Juudaime... Chuchota Gokudera. C'est le moment d'y aller ! »

Les Vongola – à l'exception Hibari qui était déjà parti à l'aube et Mukuro qui, lui aussi, était rentré seul - se dirigèrent rapidement et silencieusement dans leurs limousines demandant au chauffeur de démarrer au plus vite. Xanxus ignora les ricanements plus que stupides de Bel' et entra dans sa limousine, une aura meurtrière planant autour de lui, sous le regard désolé de Lussuria, devinant qu'il allait être le nouveau préposé au rangement des bagages.

OoOoOo

_Oh mon dieu ! Fuyons loin très loiiiin ! Xanxus est déjà flippant en temps normal mais là... Des fois je me demande si Squalo n'est pas un peu suicidaire. Aaaah... Je ne veux plus y penser ! Le calvaire est enfin terminé. Je vais pouvoir me reposer loin de tous ces agités du bocal. Parce que bon, la nuit a été plus qu'épuisante. Ils sont infatigables ces deux là… D'ailleurs je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'Hibari-san ait accepté... Enfin, plus rien ne peut me surprendre maintenant. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me plaindre de sa décision ! C'était juste… wahou ! _

« Quel tête de pervers tu as mon enfant ! »

_Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que … ?_

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Tsuna surpris de découvrir son père à la place du chauffeur.

- Aaaah... Soupira Iemitsu déçu par l'attitude de son fils. Tu pourrais te montrer plus joyeux quand ton père adoré vient te rendre une petite visite !

- Adoré, hein...

- Bien sur ! Reborn m'a raconté pour le barbecue ! Du coup je me suis dit que j'allais te faire la surprise de venir te chercher ! Le neuvième du nom à vraiment de bonnes idées pas vrai ?

- C'est une question de point de vue…

- Tout à fait ! J'en ai parlé à ta mère, parce que oui, je suis rentré à la maison d'abord voir ma Nana chérie ! Elle est si belle, si gentille, elle cuisine tellement bien… ! Enfin, on a décidé de faire, nous aussi, un barbecue, comme ça on passera un bon moment tous en famille ! Ça faisait longtemps hein ? Oh et puis tu pourras inviter tes petits camarades si tu veux ! Et aussi...-

- Un b-a-r-b-c-u-e ? Demanda le châtain les yeux exorbités. Plus jamaiiiiiiiiiiis ! »

FIN.

[1] Répliques tirées de la super saga mp3 Banal Fantasy.

[2] Les Aristochats ! C'est le cauchemar de Lafayette (le chien aux longues oreilles) xD

[3] Répliques tirées de la saison 1 de Kaamelot.

Voici donc la fin de cette fanfiction. On s'excuse si les personnages ont semblé OOC ^.^'

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque là ! On espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant cette humble fic' sortie tout droit de nos pauvres cerveaux grillés à force de s'extasier sur le yaoi (paix à leurs âmes) ! xD

A bientôt !


End file.
